Une aide inattendue
by Lylwenn Shadow
Summary: Elle ne voulait pas, ne pouvait pas comprendre. Pourquoi doit-elle souffrir ? Pourquoi doit-il risquer sa vie ? Une association va naitre entre Hermione et Severus, entre la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout des Griffondors et le bâtard des cachots de Serpentard. Pourtant, ils vont trouver en l'autre ce qu'ils n'attendaient plus, une aide, un ami, et peut-être bien un amour...
1. Chapter 1

_Voila ma première fiction sur ce site, après avoir lu des dizaines et des dizaines de fic', je me décide à écrire la mienne._

_Snape étant un des personnages les plus intriguants, je vais essayer de lui faire vivre une romance._

_Je n' ai pas encore de ligne précise en tête, je vais voir où mon imagination va me mener..._

_Bonne lecture et merci d'avance pour les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

-" Vingt points en moins Monsieur Potter! La prochaine fois que vous voulez jouer au plus intelligent ce sera une semaine de retenue! "

Il fulminait, il était furieux. Comment ce petit merdeux pouvait ainsi se croire au dessus des lois ? C'était la troisième fois en une heure qu'il était obligé de le reprendre. A croire que ses cours étaient une aire de jeu. Par Merlin, quelle bande de cornichons.

Ça faisait quinze ans qu'il enseignait et les élèves étaient de pire en pire. Surtout les Griffondors. Entre Saint Potter et sa fidèle belette, miss-je-sais-tout, et la paire Weasley, il avait presque hâte de prendre sa retraite. Oh il n'etait pas aveugle, loin de là même, il avait bien vu que c'etait son filleul qui avait jeté de la racine d'asphodele dans le chaudron de Potter entrainant cette fumée noirâtre. Mais étant son directeur de maison Severus était obligé de défendre Draco. De plus s'il parvenait a dégonfler un peu la tête de Potter celui-ci arriverait certainement a passer les portes.

Harry se contenta de grogner, trop habitué à la partialité de son professeur. Il devait l'endurer depuis cinq ans et il avait bien compris qu'à ses yeux il n'était rien de plus que Potter Junior. Au moins cette année Harry avait trouvé un bon rival au celebre bâtard des cachots. Cet immonde bonbon rose envoyé par le ministère. Aussi viqueuse qu'un crapaud. Il n'en pouvait plus.

C'est ainsi qu'il passa la fin de l'heure, totalement plongé dans ses pensées, à se demander qui de Snape ou de Ombrage aurait le dessus dans un combat a mains nues.

Des que la sonnerie retentit il se rua dehors sans même entendre la remarque sarcastique de son professeur. De toute façon il pouvait très bien l'imaginer, acide et méchante. Ron et Hermione le rejoignirent rapidement.

-" T'as un dragon aux fesses mon vieux ?" se moqua son meilleur ami.

-"Merci mais niveau dragon j'ai deja donné l'an dernier" répondit amèrement Harry alors que des images du Tournoi des Trois Sorciers et sa fin tragique commençaient à s'imposer devant ses yeux.

-" Oh arrête Ron, laisse le tranquille un peu, Snape était d'une humeur massacrante aujourd'hui. Bon vous venez, le banquet ne va pas tarder a être servi et j'aimerais passer au dortoir pour poser mes affaires avant. Oh mince attendez! Faut que je passe vite a la bibliothèque avant!"

Les deux garçons la regardèrent sans rien dire de plus alors qu'elle partait en courant vers son sanctuaire.

Hermione savait que Madame Pince était particulièrement stricte mais elle espérait tout de même que la bibliothécaire ne lui dise rien sur son retard. C'est dans une glissade qu'elle arriva devant les portes de son lieu de prédilection. Tout en essayant de reprendre son souffle saccadé après avoir remonté les deux étages en courant, elle ouvrit doucement les portes de la bibliothèque. Elle se retrouva devant le regard noir et la main tendue de la bibliothécaire qui attendait impatiemment son bien. Hermione lui rendit le livre de _Métamorphose avancé_ sans un mot avec malgré tout un petit sourire désolé. Sans demander son reste elle fit demi-tour et repartie en trottinant pour retrouver les garçons.

-"Hum hum. Miss Granger il me semble que selon le règlement de l'école il est interdit de courir dans les couloirs."

Surprise, elle se retourna pour se retrouver face a un regard hypocritement désolé.

Elle essaya malgré tout de garder son sang froid. Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ce crapaud rose! Depuis deux mois elle en faisait baver a Harry en le punissant injustement et en le dénigrant publiquement les faisant passer Dumbledore et lui pour un fou et un menteur avide de célébrité. Elle fit un pas de coté histoire de s'éloigner discrètement.

-"Oh professeur Ombrage, je ne courait pas, je me rendait juste rapidement a la Grande Salle pour ne pas louper le début du banquet d'Halloween. "

-"Bien, je vous verrais donc en retenue jeudi soir a vingt heures pour vous faire passer l'envie de mentir." répondit Ombrage en lui offrant un de ses si agaçant sourire faussement compatissant.

-" Qu...Quoi?"

-"En effet, vous êtes arrivée en courant et je n'ai pas eu le temps de vous rattraper puisque, justement, vous couriez. Vous mentez donc délibérément. Je suis véritablement navrée de devoir entacher d'une retenue pour manquement au règlement le dossier scolaire d'une étudiante brillante promis à un avenir brillant." Elle se rapprocha doucement de la Griffondore de façon a lui murmurer à l'oreille les derniers mots tandis qu'Hermione retenait une grimace de dégout. "Vous voyez ma chère, si vous cessiez de vouloir défendre bec et ongles un sale gamin profitant de sa célébrité pour obtenir toujours plus de pouvoir vous pourriez sans aucun doute avoir une place au Ministère très facilement..."

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Ombrage fit demi tour et disparut, fière comme un paon, au détour d'un couloir.

Hermione était debout, la bouche ouverte, plantée en plein milieu du couloir. Elle n'arrivait pas a le croire. Ainsi, la sous secrétaire d'état du Ministère de la Magie la faisait quasiment chanter. Elle devait faire un choix entre son avenir et son meilleur ami. Elle devrait trahir ses convictions pour espérer réussir après ses études? Sans prendre plus de temps pour réfléchir, elle tourna les talons pour rejoindre Harry et Ron. Sur le chemin du retour elle était d'ores et deja en train de chercher une manière de se venger de cette vieille chouette qui osait lui faire une telle proposition.

De surcroit, elle réalisa qu'elle venait d'obtenir sa première retenue de l'année et en plus pour une broutille. Elle était véritablement furieuse contre cette foutue Ombrage. Elle continua ainsi sa route en marmonant dans sa barbe inexistante lorsqu'elle heurta violemment quelqu'un. Et sans même avoir le temps de relever les yeux elle se retrouva les fesses par terre.

XxxxxX

Alors que le soleil commençait à peine à se coucher, Severus Snape était assis à son bureau essayant vain de se concentrer sur une pile de copie.

Halloween. Merlin, comme il haïssait cette date. Il y a maintenant quinze qu'il maudissait le 31 Octobre. Si pour la majorité des gens cette fête était synonyme de déguisements et sucreries, pour lui elle ne représentait que chaos et souffrance. Il avait tout perdu ce jour là. Il avait perdu Lily, Sa Lily...

Son amie d'enfance, sa meilleure amie.

Année maudite de 1981 où sa vie entière avait basculé. Aujourd'hui il était plus seul que jamais. Bien sûr il avait encore Dumbledore, ce vieux fou citronné se devait d'être là pour lui puisqu'il était son seul espion. Albus se devait de soigner ses armes. Le Maitre des Potions était l'un des rares a voir derrière le regard pétillant du directeur, et il n'avait même pas besoin de legimencie pour cela. Dumbledore était un général de guerre à ses yeux, prêt à sacrifier ses soldats sur le champ de bataille afin de gagner la guerre. Severus ne se voyait uniquement comme un vulgaire pion sur l'echiquier du directeur. S'il y réfléchissait bien, il serait sans aucun doute un cavalier car il était plus que capable de contourner les obstacles pour arriver a ses fins.

Ça faisait quatre mois maintenant que sa marque le brulait continuellement, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il était de nouveau là. Son immonde tatouage qui défigurait son avant bras le faisait souffrir depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu. Encore moins humain qu'avant. Comment peut-on être si peu humain? Il était bien plus apparenté au serpent...

Severus avait vendu sa vie à ce psychopathe afin de véritablement découvrir la magie noire. La plus belle erreur de sa vie. Et il l'avait chèrement payé et le paye encore aujourd'hui, une vie de solitude et d'esclavage. Autant la solitude ne le dérangeait pas, mais pas quand cette absence de vie autour de lui représentait sa douce Lily... Dans chaque regard, chaque mot, chaque respiration elle était là. Simplement pour lui rappeler que son existence immérité est, uniquement parce que celle de son amie n'est plus. Il lui avait volé sa vie.

Il se leva d'un bond rageur en grognant pour pouvoir oublier. L'oublier. Il fini par ouvrir la bouteille de Whisky Pur-Feu posé sur l'étagère et se servi un verre qu'il bu d'une traite. Ce soir, comme tant d'autres soirs, l'alcool lui ferait oublier son passé. Et alors qu'il allait se servir son second verre, quelqu'un frappa doucement a la porte. Il se dirigea à grandes enjambées vers celle-ci dans l'optique de faire fuir l'inconscient qui avait osé le déranger, mais, la main sur la poignée, il pris tout de même quelques secondes pour remettre son masque d'impassibilité en place. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée devant un Dumbledore amusé de ce comportement. En le voyant, Snape s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte, la main gauche toujours sur la poignée tandis que la droite venait pincer l'arête de son nez. Il était excédé. Pourtant, il connaissait le directeur depuis ses onze ans à l'époque des Maraudeurs, il aurait dû se douter qu'il viendrait ce soir. Comme tout les autres 31 Octobre depuis quinze ans. Soi disant pour ne pas le laissait dépérir...

-"Bonjour Severus!" dit le directeur d'un ton joyeux.

Pourtant Snape le connaissait que trop bien. Il voyait bien la lueur inquiète au fond de ses prunelles malgré le grand sourire a travers barbe. Dumbledore était bien incapable de le duper.

-"Non Albus je ne compte pas aller me pendre dans mon bureau. Ne vous inquiétez si cela devait arriver je vous enverrais au préalable un hibou de l'école. Maintenant si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je souhaiterais passer une soirée tranquille et seul. " répondit-il d'un ton sec et cassant tout en accentuant le dernier mot.

Il fini cette tirade en lui claquant sans ménagement la porte au nez.

Albus, guère impressioné et surtout trop habitué à cet excès de mauvaise humeur se contenta de rouvrir la porte.

Snape, dos au directeur, s'était appuyé sur son bureau pour essayer tant bien que mal de chasser la douleur qui lui dévorait la poitrine. Car oui, Dumbledore était un puissant sorcier prêt à sacrifier un pion pour le plus grand bien. Mais pour Severus c'était aussi l'homme qui l'avait recueilli et pris sous son aile de nombreuses années plus tôt. Car quand le reste du monde le prenait pour un infâme Mangemort, seul Albus avait été là pour panser ses blessures. C'est sur l'épaule de son mentor que le Maitre des Potions avait pleuré la mort de son amour de jeunesse. Alors non, il ne pouvait pas faire semblant devant lui, pas devant cet homme la. C'était le seul qui savait à quel point il était détruit de l'interieur.

-" J'apprecierais que vous assistiez au festin de ce soir mon garçon." dit doucement, presque avec tendresse, le directeur.

Le Sepentanrd se retourna lentement pour lui faire face. Comme si un mouvement trop brutale pouvait lui infliger mille maux. Il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de plonger dans ses yeux bleus qui avaient soudainement cessé de pétiller. Et là il déversa tout en lui grâce à la légimencie. Toute sa détresse, sa colere, sa souffrance, sa solitude, sa haine, sa peur, son appréhension. Tout.

Le directeur flancha légèrement face à ce déferlement d'émotions si rare pour le Maitre des Potions. Il prit garde à maintenir son visage neutre pour que son protégé ne voie pas de compassion dans ses yeux. En effet, il savait que Severus ne voulait pas de pitié ou d'aide de sa part. Non. Il voulait seulement essayé de se debarasser de ce mal-être qui le détruisait de l'interieur. Bien évidemment tout ses sentiments ne le quittaient jamais, mais si Albus pouvait lui servir de défouloir quelques instants alors le directeur le faisait de bon coeur.

Quand Severus se retira de l'esprit de son mentor, il se sentait bien plus apaisé qu'auparavant. Le fait de pouvoir partager cette douleur le calma quelque peu. Bien sur il ne pouvait faire cela qu'avec Albus, il ne voulait faire cela qu'avec lui. Personne ne savait, personne ne devait savoir, personne ne devait connaitre l'étendu de sa souffrance. Jusqu'à son dernier souffle il cacherait au reste du monde ses pensées véritables.

Albus était désemparé par tant de douleur, il voyait la détresse luire dans l'oeil du professeur. Mais il savait qu'il tiendrai, comme il a toujours tenu. Il devait le sortir de là, être présent pour lui afin de l'empecher de tomber dans un cercle de douleur. Toujours l'aider à se relever.

-"J'insiste." ajouta simplement le directeur avec regard lourd de sous-entendus.

Le Maitre des Potions pris le temps de réfléchir mais en croisant le regard du vieil homme il savait bien qu'au final il ne lui laisserai pas le choix.

-" Je vous rejoins dans un instant" se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Et sans un mot de plus, le directeur pris congé.

XxxxxxX

Resté dans le bureau, le maitre des Potions resta un instant a fixer la porte qui s'était refermé sur le directeur. Essayant tant bien que mal de se concentrer pour retrouver son calme et sa froideur habituelle. Il devait se préparer a passer une soirée entière avec ses cornichons d'élèves, et ce sans en étrangler un seul. Ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire a ses yeux.

Après une dizaine de minutes a avoir observer bêtement les différentes nuances de bois de la porte il se leva puis sorti.

L'air humide et froid des cachot lui remis quelque peu les idées en place. Il accéléra le pas de manière a ne pas louper le début des 'festivités'. En arrivant au premier étage, il commença a entendre les rires et les cris provenant de la Grande Salle à l'etage du dessus. Comme diable peut-on être si bruyant?

Perdu ainsi dans ses pensées, il ne la vit pas au détour d'un couloir. Ils se percutèrent violemment et il finirent tout deux par terre. Hermione laissa échapper un gémissement plaintif alors que Snape grogna et commença a pester.

_Oh génial après Ombrage je tombe littéralement sur Snape_ pensa amèrement la jeune fille qui avait hate que cette sale soirée de termine.

Ils se regardèrent un moment, assis par terre, tout en essayant de comprendre comment ils avaient pu finir là. Le professeur repris vite contenance et se leva d'un mouvement souple et rapide.

Étrangement, il réalisa qu'il n'etait pas furieux. Certes il était en colère d'être tombé, mais ce n'était pas vraiment de la fureur comme a son habitue. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son élève. _Granger, forcement!_

-" Puis-je savoir a quoi vous jouez Miss Granger ?"murmura Snape d'un ton où la menace était clairement visible.

-"Je...Je suis tombée." bafouilla la Griffondore tout en essayant de se relever en s'empêtrant dans ses robes.

-"Oui merci, je m'en suis moi même rendu compte. Pourquoi donc n'êtes vous pas en train d'engloutir des monstruosités de sucreries tout aussi toxiques les unes que les autres avec vos imbéciles d'amis ?"

-"Euh ben..." commença la jeune fille.

-"Une phrase Miss Granger! En tant qu'insupportable miss-je-sais-tout qui passe son temps a apprendre les livres par coeur vous devriez être capable de faire une phrase construite. Sujet, verbe, complément. Même un véracrasse serait capable de faire mieux que vous! Maintenant je veux des explications, de suite!"

Le rouge commençait à monter aux joues d'Hermione. Aussi bien de honte que de colère. Elle était embarassée de l'avoir fait tomber et craigné les représailles. On ne pouvait pas se venter de mettre a terre le grand Severus Snape sans craindre les répercussions!

Mais aussi énervée par ses habituelles remarques sarcastiques. Depuis toute ces années il l'avait immunisé aux 'miss-je-sais-tout'. Elle avait l'habitude depuis le temps!

Cependant elle ne supportait pas qu'il insinue qu'elle n'était qu'une potiche sans cervelle incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre. Elle se dressa de toute sa taille et planta un regard lançant des éclairs dans ses yeux sombres, et répondit d'une traite.

-"Certainement monsieur. J'aurais fais une phrase si vous ne m'aviez pas coupée. Et pour votre information les Veracrasses ne parlent pas. Pour en revenir à ce petit incident je sortais de la bibliothèque pour me rendre dans la Grande Salle, comme vous à l'évidence. J'ai croisé Ombrage qui m'a collé une retenue demain soir a cause d'une broutille simplement car elle est trop heureuse de pouvoir punir la meilleure amie du Survivant. Alors oui, en effet, je n'ai pas fait attention à ce qu'il y avait devant moi. Chose que d'ailleurs vous ne pouvez pas me reprocher puisque vous êtes dans la même situation, vous aussi vous vous êtes retrouvé les fesses par terre! Alors voilà! Vous les avez vos explications!

Hermione était légèrement essouflée à la fin de sa tirade. Elle n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle avait haussé la voix au point qu'elle se répercute contre les murs froids du château. Et c'est là qu'elle réalisa qu'elle avait crié la fin de son petit monologue. Oh merlin! Elle avait crié sur Snape! Elle était morte... Mais comment avait-elle osé parlé comme ça a un professeur? Et le pire c'est qu'il avait fallu que ce soit Snape. Il allait la massacrer.

Elle regretta soudain que le couloir soit totalement désert. Il n'y avait que Snape face à elle et il n'aurait aucun mal à cacher son cadavre derrière une armure.

D'ailleurs, il réalisa qu'il n'était pas loin de la trainer dans les cachots par la peau du coup pour lui faire récurer chaque centimètre carré avec sa brosse à dent. Mais en plus d'être en colère, il était surtout sidéré que ce soit elle qui lui parle avec autant d'insolence. Beaucoup d'élèves lui avait déjà craché leur venin au visage, mais ils l'avaient tous amèrement regretté et n'étaient pas prêts de recommencer.

Granger c'etait différent, il savait qu'elle était véritablement brillante peut être même surdouée. Elle avait le courage des Gryffondors, la ruse des Serpentards, l'intelligence des Serdaigles et la loyauté envers ses amis des Poufsouffles. C'etait une femme complète et accomplie.

Ce genre de petite crise ne lui ressemblait pas. Il aurait presque eu envie de faire demi tour pour la laisser tranquille. Mais il avait son rôle de bâtard a tenir alors il se contenta de répondre :

-" Je vois, retenue vendredi soir vingt heures dans mon bureau. "

XxxxxX

Hermione ne croyait pas à sa chance. Certes, elle avait eu une retenue avec Snape, mais il aurait pu lui faire bien pire après sa petite crise. Il était justement connu pour ne rien laissé passer et surtout pas l'insolence. Que lui était il arrivé pour qu'il réagisse comme ça? Se contentant d'une retenue et de tourner les talons.

Toute a sa réflexion, elle arriva parmi les derniers a la Grande Salle. En poussant les portes son regard vint directement se poser a la table des professeurs où elle croisa celui amusée d'Ombrage mais surtout celui curieux de son professeur de potion. N'ayant cure de celui du crapaud, elle se concentra sur le regard noir qui semblait la transpercer. Elle réalisa que les secondes passés uniquement lorsqu'elle fut brutalement poussé dans le dos.

-"Bouge de là Granger, tu bloques le passage et j'ai faim."

Elle se retourna et sans grande surprise deux yeux gris aciers la fixer avec dédain. Malefoy.

Évidemment! Après Ombrage et Snape sa merveilleuse soirée ne pouvait se clôturer en beauté sans l'arrivé fracassante du blond.

Trop fatiguée pour se quereller, de surcroit sous le nez des professeurs, elle de contenta de le foudroyer du regard et se dirigea vers la table des Griffondors. Sans plus de cérémonie elle s'affala lourdement entre ses deux amis. Harry haussa un sourcil a cet étrange comportement de la part de sa meilleure amie. Le soupir qu'elle lâcha par la suite le décida à la questionner.

-"Mione? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?"

-"Ombrage, Snape puis Malefoy."

-"Je vois." Il fusilla chacune des personnes du regard. "Résultat des courses?"

-"Retenue avec Ombrage demain soir puis retenue avec Snape le soir suivant. Et une migraine dû à la voie sifflante de notre petit serpent blond."

-"C'est injuste!" s'exclama bruyamment Ron en frappant son poingt sur la table pour appuyer ses propos.

Hermione ne répondit pas connaissant l'inutilité de ses simagrées. Elle fixa le brun qui avait étrangement blanchi. Hermione savait parfaitement qu'il était courageux et qu'il avait une confiance totale en Ron et elle. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de son ami. Après tout, même si elle n'en avait pas eu beaucoup, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se prenait des retenues. Et ils étaient depuis longtemps habitué aux manières de Malefoy. Il pourrait lui faire confiance non?

Les retenues du tyrannique professeur des potions étaient horribles mais supportables. On passait des heures a récurer des chaudrons et a éviscérer des grenouilles. La seule nouveauté pour elle serait la retenue du professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Elle n'y avait jamais gouté mais elle savait que Harry en récolté quelques fois simplement car il clamait le retour de Voldemort.

A moins que cette réaction soit du à autre chose ?

-"Ça va Harry?" Elle appuya sa question en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Il tourna la tête vers elle et planta son regard émeraude dans ses yeux chocolats.

-"Faut que je te parle. Maintenant."

Véritablement inquiète par le ton inhabituellement sérieux de son ami elle se leva à sa suite sans avoir touché à son assiette et sortit de la Grande Salle avec lui. Ils ne jetterent pas un regard au roux qui les regarda partir les sourcils froncé d'incomprehension et d'inquiétude.

XxxxxX

A la table des professeurs, personne n'avait manqué le passage éclair de la préfète des Griffondors. Après son arrivée tardive, elle était restée pas plus de cinq minutes a sa table, sans même un regard pour les plats.

Severus se sentait légèrement déstabilisé par ce comportement. A peine arrivée elle lui avait envoyé un regard inquisiteur et non empli de colère comme à son habitude. Il avait eu l'étrange envie de gifler Draco quand celui-ci l'avait poussé, surtout qu'il avait bien vu à l'expression de la jeune fille que le Serpentard lui avait mal. Il s'était attendu à ce que Granger réplique férocement comme elle l'avait fait avec lui pas moins de dix minutes auparavant mais elle s'était détourné sans ouvrir la bouche. Déconcerté, il l'a suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'elle se laisse tomber sans grâce près de ses amis.

Severus ne vit pas le coup d'oeil introspecteur que lui lança Dumbledore qui avait très vite compris le fil de ses pensées. Amusé par la situation, le directeur décida de ne pas dire un mot afin de cerner le problème.

Le professeur de potion se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel lorsque Potter lui lança un bref regard noir. Visiblement, son amie venait de lui évoquer leur 'petit incident' comme elle l'avait appelé. Lorsque la main de la jeune fille se posa sur celle du brun il sentit quelque chose vibrait quelque part dans sa poitrine et eut la soudaine envie de frapper Potter comme il en avait eu envie précédemment avec Malefoy.

Il secoua la tête et bu une gorgée de vin. D'où venait cette sensation? Il regarda son assiette se demandant qui du poulet ou de la purée était périmé.

Il fut coupé de ses réflexions hautement philosophiques par la voix ouvertement moqueuse du directeur.

-"Et bien mon cher Severus, je suis heureux de voir que vous avez trouvé sujet à vous distraire."

Dumbledore se prit un unique regard glacial en réponse. Il ne s'en offusqua pas plus que ça puisqu'il prit un bonbon au citron qu'il avala, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.


	2. Chapter 2

_Voila la suite!_

_Merci pour vos messages qui m'encouragent à écrire._

_Bye._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

Harry et Hermione quittèrent la Grande Salle qui était, comme pour tout les Halloween, hautement décorée. De grandes citrouilles reposées dans tout les coins et sur les tables tandis que des chauves-souris ensorcelées pour rester a bonne distance des élèves volaient sous le plafond magique. A travers les vitraux, on pouvait voir un ciel couvert avec de légères gouttes qui frappaient les fenêtres.  
Mais les deux amis n'en avaient cure, bien trop habitués après cinq années d'études à Poudlard pour encore s'émerveiller de ces décorations. Ils passèrent tout deux la porte pour se retrouver dans le Hall. Ce fut seulement quand ils tournèrent à l'angle d'un couloir que la jeune fille se décida à prendre la parole.

-"Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?"

Le garçon s'arrêta et entraina Hermione dans une salle de classe vide. Avant de fermer la porte, il regarda attentivement de chaque coté du couloir afin de vérifier que personne ne les aient vus entrer. Satisfait, il la referma doucement puis fit face à son amie qui le regarder en fronçant les sourcils. Il s'appuya dos à la porte et regarda la jeune fille qui se trouver debout au milieu de la pièce, le fixant avec attention et incompréhension. Il avala une goulée d'air pour trouver le courage de prendre la parole.

-"Bon Harry, peux-tu m'expliquer ce que ça signifie?"

-"Eh bien... Tu... Tu m'as dis que tu étais en retenue avec Ombrage demain soir, n'est-ce pas?"

Elle acquiesça.

-"Voila, il ne faut pas que tu y ailles." Il la coupa au moment où elle commença à ouvrir la bouche. "Laisse moi m'expliquer s'il te plait Mione. Depuis le début de l'année je suis le seul qui va avec elle en retenue, habituellement elle envoie les élèves à Rusard ou au Directeur de Maison pour ne pas perdre son temps avec les élèves.  
Excepté avec moi."

Elle fronça de nouveau les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas vraiment où son ami voulait en venir.

-"Comment ça?"

Il fit un petit sourire triste.

-"Comme tu as du t'en rendre compte, Ombrage aime particulièrement me mettre en retenue pour tout et n'importe quoi. Elle ne supporte pas que je puisse la défier en affirmant que Voldemort est revenu, et aussi par rapport à Cedric... Depuis le début de l'année je suis collé deux à trois fois par semaine voir plus par elle." Devant les yeux ronds de Hermione, il préféra s'expliquer. "Je sais Mione, j'aurais dû vous le dire a Ron et toi, mais je préférais ne pas vous inquiéter!"

-" En effet, tu aurais dû nous en parler Harry! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'acharne sur toi?"

Il haussa un sourcil et la regarda patiemment.

-"D'accord, question bête réponse bête. Bref, ça n'explique pas pourquoi je ne devrais pas y aller. Ok, elle est injuste avec toi tout simplement parce qu'elle est à la botte du ministère, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait y faire quelque chose..."

-"Tu sais Hermione, cette bonne femme n'est pas vraiment inoffensive."

-" Je le sais bien! Il suffit de voir le nombre de décrets stupides qu'elle nous impose qui nous pourrissent la vie."

Hermione regarda son ami qui la fixé sans répondre. Ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes semblaient hantés. Elle s'avança lentement puis posa une main sur son épaule et demanda d'une voix douce, à peine plus haut qu'un murmure :

-"Explique moi Harry, s'il te plait."

Pour tout réponse le jeune homme pris sa main libre et posa sa propre main droite dessus, paume contre paume. Hermione qui continuait de le regarder dans les yeux eu un moment d'incertitude puis se décida finalement à baisser les yeux sur la main de son ami. Ce qu'elle vit lui coupa le souffle. Une large estaffilade ensanglantée barrée le dos de sa main. La coupure semblait profonde. Elle rapprocha la main de son visage afin de l'examiner de plus près mais Hermione laissa échapper un hoquet de surprise lorsqu'elle commença à décrypter une phrase. _' Je ne dois pas dire de mensonges'_. Elle releva brusquement la tete et planta son regard dans celui de Harry, des centaines de questions brillant dans ses yeux chocolats.  
Le jeune homme poussa un soupir, ne sachant visiblement par quoi commencer...

-"Euh... D'habitude, je fais en sorte que ma manche cache le dos de ma main. Enfin... Tu ... Tu sais quoi, pour pas que ça se voie..."

Il se gratta le haut de la tete avec sa main libre, détournant le regard, ayant tout d'un coup perdu tout son courage Griffondorien.

Hermione qui n'avait toujours lâché sa main le fixa, éberlué. Elle l'attrapa avec ses deux mains quand il fit un geste pour reculer.  
Elle ne comprenait pas, n'était pas sûre de comprendre et craignait la vérité. Car si le cheminement de ses pensées était véridique, c'etait une catastrophe.  
Elle se contenta alors d'une seule question.

-"Comment?"

Ce simple mot laissé transpercer à la fois son angoisse, sa colère, son incompréhension, sa fureur, son indignation et sa peur.  
Elle ne voulait pas comprendre, pourtant elle avait posé la question alors son interlocuteur répondit :

-"Une plume. Je ne sais pas trop comment mais l'encre est mon sang, j'écris à la fois sur le parchemin mais aussi sur ma main. Au début la marque disparaissait, mais maintenant je crois qu'elle ne va plus partir..." finit-il d'une petite voix.

Hermione resta sans voix. La bouche ouverte les yeux fixés dans ceux de son ami. Elle était tout simplement horrifiée par ce qu'elle entendait. Une puissante vague de haine déferla en elle à l'encontre d'Ombrage. Mille tortures vinrent à son esprit, d'un sadisme sans nom...  
Et Harry... Harry qui avait supporté ça seul. Harry qui n'avait rien dit à personne. Harry et sa main ensanglantée.  
Une boule se forma dans sa gorge et elle attira son meilleur ami contre elle dans une étreinte fraternelle, aussi bien pour la réconforter elle que lui.

La tête enfouie dans le cou d'Hermione, le brun continua son explication.

-"C'est pour ça Mione, tu ne dois pas y aller. Jamais. Je ne le supporterai pas. Je peux endurer ça... Mais toi... Je ne pourrais pas supporter de voir ta main comme ça... Elle a pas le droit de te faire ça. Je t'aime trop pour ça."

-"Ça va aller Harry, je pourrais le supporter. Je suis contente que tu m'ais prévenu. Merci. Mais ça va aller."

-"Non!" s'écria brusquement Harry. Il se recula d'un pas.

-"Si." répondit fermement Hermione. " Ecoute, tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous ne pouvons pas aller voir McGonagall ou Dumbledore. Ce serait la laisser gagner. En plus, je pense qu'avec tous ce qu'il se passe en ce moment ils ont largement assez à faire."

Devant le froncent de sourcil du Griffondor elle tenta d'être plus explicite.

-" Voldemort est de retour, Trelawney sera bientôt mise à la porte, Hagrid a disparu, Snape risque sa vie en espionnant quotidiennement Tu-Sais-Qui et Le Ministère s'infilte de plus en plus dans Poudlard."

-"Je sais Hermione... De toute façon je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent. Personne ne doit savoir. Ils auront vite fait de mettre ça sur le compte de mon 'désir de célèbrité'." dit-il avec une grimace.

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste. Cette année s'était déjà annoncé comme une horreur dès la rentrée mais ça semblait être de pire en pire.  
Elle prit Harry une dernière fois dans ses bras avant de déclarer d'une voix faussement joyeuse :

-"Bon, on a plus qu'à retourner au banquet, c'est pas que mais je commence à avoir faim!"

Au moins, cette remarque eut le mérite de faire naitre un petit sourire ironique au brun. Car aucun doute, ils avaient tout deux eu l'appétit coupé.

XxxxxxxX

La journée du lendemain se passa dans un brouillard total pour Hermione. Elle se retrouva assise devant son dessert au déjeuner sans même se souvenir d'être sorti de son cours de Sortilège. Elle était comme vide. Ni appréhension ni sérénité. Elle attendait presque impatiemment sa colle du soir avec Ombrage. Elle ne pensait pas à grand chose, juste à ça. Avec un calme assez déconcertant. Seul Harry la comprenait. Il n'avait rien dit sur son état manifestement anormal. Il comprenait, tout simplement... Et plutôt que de lui apporter un réconfort inutile et des paroles vides de sens, il se contentait d'éloigner les curieux qui voulait comprendre le comportement de la jeune femme. Ron était bien évidemment le plus exaspérant. La suivant comme un chien et la noyant sous un flot de questions ininterrompu. Et ce fut seulement quand Harry commença à s'énerver qu'il daigna enfin se taire. Non sans lancer des regards furtifs à la jeune fille qui avait toujours les yeux dans le vide.

Durant l'après midi, en cours de potion, la rouge et or manqua par trois fois de faire exploser son chaudron. Heureusement pour elle, Harry qui avait pris place à ses côtés étant donné les circonstances, la sauva à chaque fois en ajoutant un ingrédient précis ou remuant sa potion pour faire taire les sifflements de cette dernière. Elle lui lança un regard reconaissant avec un petit sourire en coin. Hermione avait bien conscience d'être totalement distraite et déconcentrée ce jour là, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se sortir de ce coton qui avait élu domicile dans sa tête. Un questionnement sans fin avait pris place dans son crâne. Pourquoi Ombrage faisait ça? Comment faire pour éviter la retenue? Quelle était cette plume? Comment Harry supportait ça jour après jour? Devait elle prévenir quelqu'un?  
Et ironiquement, la question qui lui revenait le plus souvent : quelle phrase serait incrustée dans sa chair?  
_Curiosité malsaine_ pensa-t-elle avec un sourire amer.

Le Maitre des Potions n'avait bien évidemment rien manqué du manège pour le moins inhabituel des deux Griffondors. Tout d'abord Potter qui _aide_ Granger en cours, rien que cela était pour le moins déconcertant, sans compté les sourires, grimaces et autres mimiques qui apparaissaient sans raison sur le visage de la jeune femme. Il lui arrivait de sourire niaisement à sa potion, avant de manquer de fondre en larmes en coupant ses racines de marguerites. Elle était totalement déconnectée.  
Après plus d'une heure d'observation, le professeur pouvait aisément conclure qu'il y avait un problème. Ça faisait maintenant vingt quatre heures que le comportement de Granger l'intriguait. Seul Potter semblait être au courant si on en jugé par ses regards compatissants. Pourtant ce qui était tout aussi étrange étaient les regards interrogateurs que leur ami roux ne cessait de leur lançait de l'autre bout de la classe, au coté de Finnigan. Surprenant.  
Depuis la première année, n'étaient-ils pas le Trio d'or ?  
De plus, Snape n'avait jamais vu la jeune femme dans un tel état, elle qui semblait toujours tout contrôler...

Une odeur nauséabonde le sortit de ses pensées. Il se leva d'un bond en entendant un sifflement menaçant. Apparemment, vu la stupeur de Granger, le problème venait de son chaudron. Merlin, cela fait presque deux heures maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à son problème et il n'avait même pas surveiller ce qu'elle mettait dans son chaudron. Il se serait giflé.  
Potter avait déjà du mal à se dépatouiller avec sa mixture, alors de là à surveiller deux chaudrons...  
Il se précipita devant la table des deux Griffondors et fit disparaitre le contenu du chaudron de Granger d'un _Evanesco_.  
Il la fixa d'un regard froid sans ciller devant les yeux de chiot de la jeune fille. Elle semblait _enfin_ se rendre compte de la stupidité de son comportement. Alors sans plus de cérémonie, le professeur gronda un "Dehors!" et Hermione s'exécuta avec un sursaut.

XxxxxxX

Ça faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Hermione était à la bibliothèque, plongée sous une pile de livres. Elle avait rapidement fuie son professeur de Potions qui l'avait mis à la porte dix minutes avant la fin de l'heure. Une fois seule dans le couloir elle s'était éloignée, mettant plusieurs étages entre la colère de Snape et elle avant de fondre en larmes. Secouée par des sanglots, elle s'était appuyé contre le mur, dans un couloir vide, le temps de se reprendre. Depuis, une résolution farouche était inscrite sur ses traits. Elle ne se laisserait pas faire. Elle ne serait pas faible.  
C'est pourquoi elle n'avait cessé de fouiller depuis qu'elle était sortie de cours dans tout les ouvrages de la bibliothèque, sous le regard aiguisé d'Irma Pince. Sur la table, les livres allaient des Artefacts magiques du XIXème siècle à Ensorcelez les affaires de vos amis!  
Et ce, sans réponses.  
Elle voulait en savoir le plus possibles sur ces fameuses plumes dont Harry lui avait parlé, sauf que, bien entendu, elle ne trouvait strictement rien. Pour la première fois l'étudiante se sentait trahie par la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Elle qui en avait fait son refuge dès sa première année...  
De plus, sans un mot d'un professeur, elle ne pouvait accéder à la Réserve, et évidemment Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas aller réclamer une telle autorisation...

Elle soupira de lassitude et de fatigue en se frottant le visage. Elle était épuisée depuis la veille, sa nuit avait été assez agité suite aux révélations de Harry par rapport aux retenues d'Ombrages. Elle n'avait cessé de se triturer les méninges depuis ce temps.  
Après un regard à sa montre, elle vit qu'il ne lui restait qu'une heure avant sa retenue et qu'elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Tout ce temps passé le nez plongé dans les livres pour en ressortir sans réponses...  
Elle finit finalement par se lever, rangea ses affaires dans son sac, et sortit d'un pas trainant de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre la Grande Salle et se restaurer un peu. Son estomac était noué et la seule pensée de le remplir lui donna la nausée, mais elle voulait voir Harry.

Elle passa les portes de la Grande Salle, toujours en regardant ses pieds, et s'assit sans un mot à la table des Griffondors, aux cotés de son ami brun. Celui-ci avait bien vu le mal être de son amie, mais ce qui l'interpella fut le regard de la jeune fille quand elle se tourna vers lui. Elle planta son regard chocolat dans ses yeux verts et il put voir la détermination qui était née chez son amie. Il lui avait fallu près de vingt quatre heures mais elle avait fini par accepter ça. Mieux, elle le combattrait. Il lui fit alors un petit sourire au quel elle répondit, à sa grande joie.  
A la fin du repas, ils sortirent tout deux de tables, la tête haute et la démarche certaine. Les deux Griffondors n'avaient quasiment pas touché à leur assiette mais se sentant plus forts que jamais. Ils étaient deux maintenant, et ils affronteraient ce vieux crapaud sans ciller.  
Ils se vengeraient.

XxxxxxxX

De son côté, Severus se sentait quelque peu rassuré par la sortie de Granger et de Potter. La Griffondore semblait avoir reprit du poil de la bête vu son pas assuré et son regard déterminé. Il s'en voulait un peu de l'avoir littéralement jeté de sa salle de cours pour un chaudron qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'exploser, mais bon, au moins ça avait réussi à lui remettre les idées en place. Cependant, la curiosité le démengeait. Les seuls fois où il l'avait vu perdre ainsi le contrôle avaient été assez rares. Lorsque Granger s'était retrouvée face à un troll des montagnes, un basilic, ou encore un loup-garou, elle avait été paniqué, ce qui est tout à fait légitime. Mais dans ces cas là, la raison était apparente. Alors que là... Snape restait perplexe.

Il réalisa, non sans ironie, que le mystère Granger avait au moins eu le mérite de le sortir de ses souvenirs douloureux. Il eu un sourire amer en réalisant que son esprit s'était questionnait une bonne partie de la journée, voir même depuis la veille. Au moins, le lendemain soir, il l'avait en retenue, avec un peu de chance il pourrait lui extorquer quelques réponses...  
Il soupira en se frottant les tempes. Comment diable pouvait il se sentir aussi concerné par les futiles problèmes de ces adolescents? Il balaya la Grande Salle du regard, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il y cherchait. Tous ces élèves bruyants en train de diner en criant et riant lui donné la migraine.  
C'était bien ça le problème, il connaissait suffisamment la jeune Griffondore pour pertinemment savoir que ses problèmes n'étaient pas futiles. Elle n'avait rien avoir avec ses camarades de promotion, elle était mature, trop pour son âge. Mais c'était précisément ce qui la distinguait des autres, ce qui faisait son charme...  
Il se leva d'un bond à cette pensée, absolument furieux contre lui pour avoir ne serait-ce que penser cela. Son verre se renversa suite à ce mouvement brusque. Il s'attira les regards de la totalité des professeurs, ils étaient bien évidement supris de le voir perdre son calme légendaire sans raison apparente. Même quelques élèves curieux se tournèrent vers lui, avant de vite enfoncer leur nez dans leurs assiettes face à son regard noir.  
Après s'être repris, il leva un seul sourcil en direction de ses collègues et sortit de table avec un légère grimace moqueuse, histoire de se redonner contenance.  
Tous le regardèrent sortir, sourcils froncés, sans trop comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
Seul le directeur leva les yeux au ciel, clairement amusé par le comportement de son employé.

XxxxxxX

Depuis le début de l'année scolaire, soit deux mois, Dolores Ombrage n'avait jamais pu mettre la main sur la jeune amie de Celui-Qui-A-Survécu. Dès son entrée à Poudlard, elle avait pu voir que les rumeurs étaient vraies. Harry Potter évoluait dans un trio. Elle avait entendu dire, par cet imbécile d'Arthur Weasley que son jeune fils était un ami proche du Survivant. En écoutant à différentes portes, elle avait également appris que la troisième personne était une jeune fille, une sang-de-bourbe.  
Heureusement pour Dolores, Harry Potter avait du caractère et ce que l'on peut appeler une grande gueule. Dès la première semaine de cours elle avait réussi à le mettre en retenue. Elle suivait ainsi les ordres implicites de Fudge : lui rendre la vie difficile et le descendre de son piédestal.  
Alors le voir souffrir durant une heure quasiment chaque soir, et voir la marque qui s'était maintenant incrustée sur sa main était quasiment jouissif pour elle.  
Son ami rouquin avait été facile aussi à attraper. En effet, il ne faisait pas grand cas du règlement. Mais elle avait rapidement remarqué qu'il n'était guère intéressant, ni menaçant d'ailleurs. Ce n'était qu'un gamin immature, idiot et pauvre. Un Weasley tout simplement...  
Elle s'était alors contenté de l'envoyer à Rusard afin qu'il fasse les basses besognes relatifs à son rang, c'est à dire les traitres à leur sang...  
Au contraire, la gamine avait retenue son attention, elle était différente des deux autres. Plus sage, plus maligne. Dolores avait bien conscience que, à l'inverse du rouquin, elle pouvait devenir une menace pour le ministère, à l'instar de Potter. C'était une étudiante modèle, sans problème, avec un dossier qui lui ouvrirait beaucoup de portes plus tard. Mais pour cela, la nouvelle professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal allait devoir la séparer du Survivant pour pouvoir la manipuler à sa guise.  
Elle l'avait alors traqué pendant plusieurs semaines afin de la remettre à sa place mais à son plus grand mécontentement, Dolores n'avait rien trouvé pour l'atteindre. Elle fut alors agréablement surprise quand, enfin, elle trouva un motif pour la mettre en retenue, espérant que ce soit le début d'une longue série de colle et d'une belle marque sur le dos de la main.

Mais actuellement, Dolores Ombrage était absolument furieuse. Cela faisait maintenant plus de deux heures que Granger était assise à la table de travail à côté de son bureau et qu'elle écrivait des lignes avec son sang, _en souriant!_  
Elle avait déjà était troublé lorsqu'elle n'avait pas sursauté et gémit de douleur en commençant à écrire mais qu'au contraire elle lui avait sourit en lui lançant un regard insolent plein de défi. Depuis, elle continuait à écrire, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et le visage totalement décontracté. On aurait pu croire qu'elle écrivait quelque chose d'amusant! C'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un réagissait ainsi à sa Plume. Elle ne comprenait pas la réaction de la gamine et cela la rendait absolument furieuse. Pourquoi ne pleurait-elle pas? Ou était le regard implorant? Pourquoi son visage ne reflétait pas la douleur?  
Le sang de sa main coulait pourtant abondamment sur la petite table. Elle avait écrit des dizaines de parchemin!  
Même Potter ne restait pas aussi longtemps lors de ses retenues, et lui au moins la regardait avec haine et souffrance. Elle le laissait habituellement sortir au bout d'une heure, or là ça faisait plus du double du temps habituel...  
Assise à son bureau, Ombrage la regardait avec une colère qu'elle ne parvenait plus à dissimuler. Lorsque sa plume se brisa dans sa main, elle se leva rageusement, toutes ses habituelles minauderies envolées.

-"Ca suffit !" cria-t-elle d'une voix aiguë et menaçante. "Puisque vous le prenez comme ça vous reviendrez lundi prochain pour une nouvelle retenue !"

Hermione la regarda d'un air hautain, elle se leva gracieusement et sortit sans un mot, avec un calme déconcertant.

XxxxxxxX

Dans le couloir, Harry s'arrachait littéralement les cheveux. Il était vingt deux heures dix et son amie n'était toujours pas sortie. Pourquoi cela était-ce si long?  
Il avait pris la décision d'attendre Hermione avec de l'essence de Murlap à la sortie de sa retenue pour pouvoir soigner sa main, comme lui en avait pris l'habitude pour sa propre blessure au fil des semaines, et lui offrir le soutien dont elle aurait certainement besoin. Pour la énième fois de la soirée il regarda sa montre en fronçant les sourcils. Vingt deux heures quinze. Quelque chose n'allait pas, habituellement il sortait toujours aux alentours de vingt et une heure. Le vieux crapaud comptait vraiment s'acharner sur elle?  
Le couvre-feu était passé depuis longtemps maintenant et il remercia Merlin d'avoir pensé à prendre sa cape d'invisibilité pour éviter de se faire pincer dans les couloirs par un professeur faisant sa ronde.  
Toute à sa réflexion, il sursauta quand la porte face à lui s'ouvrit. Il vit Hermione fermer la porte derrière elle et commençait à arpenter les couloirs pour se rendre à la tout des Griffondors. Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement en voyant la pure fureur qu'il lisait dans les yeux de son amie.  
Sans bruit et toujours à l'abris sous sa cape d'invisibilité, il commença à la suivre. Il préférait attendre qu'ils s'éloignent du bureau d'Ombrage avant de l'intercepter pour ne pas prendre le risque que leur professeur honnis ne leur tombe dessus.  
Dès qu'il jugea la distance suffisante, Harry se plaça à coté de la jeune fille et retira sa cape d'invisbilité.  
Elle sursauta légèrement avant que le garçon ne lui prenne doucement la main et ne l'attire dans une salle de classe vide.  
Une fois à l'intérieur, il ferma la porte et jeta un sortilège de silence autour d'eux.  
Sans un mot, il l'a prit doucement dans ses bras. Tremblante comme une feuille, la jeune femme laissa échapper quelques larmes dans le cou de son ami. Elle souffla doucement puis s'éloigna avec un petit sourire, elle essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

-"J'aurais dû me douter que tu serais là" dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait joyeuse, mais étant donné l'expression de son vis-a-vis, elle se rendit vite compte qu'elle avait lamentablement échoué.

-"Evidemment que je suis là Mione... Pourquoi t'a t-elle gardé aussi longtemps? D'habitude elle me gardait une heure, tout au plus..."

-"Je m'en doute bien... Mais je crois avoir trouvé le moyen de la mettre hors d'elle. Elle en a même cassé sa plume !" répondit-elle avec un petit sourire et les yeux brillants de malice. Devant le froncement de sourcil de son ami elle décida de s'expliquer. "Je souriais! C'est pas vraiment facile d'ignorer la douleur, mais en la regardant comme si elle était une bouse de dragon c'est... Jouissif! Ça la rendait folle..." Hermione en riait presque.

-"T'es timbrée Mione..." souffla le brun dans un soupir faussement exaspéré, un sourire aux lèvres. "Passe moi ta main, faut que je te soigne, avec tes bêtises tu pisses le sang."

Toujours en train de rire, sutout à cause de ses nerfs qui étaient en train de lâcher, la Griffondore lui donna sa main.  
Le sourire de Harry mourrut sur ses lèvres en voyant la main de son amie. Sa main était véritablement en sang. Après avoir nettoyé d'un _Recurvite_ le sang qui coulait le long de ses doigts jusqu'à goutter sur le sol, il put enfin lire la phrase désormais inscrite sur sa main _'Je ne suis pas au dessus des règles'_.  
Une bile amère envahi sa bouche alors que ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

Hermione regardait tendrement celui qu'elle considérait comme son frère.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, je suis bien plus forte que tu ne peux le croire." s'exclama-t-elle faussement vexée. Elle lui fit un sourire sincère. "Ce n'est que du sang... Ça fait des mois que tu supportes ça sans rien dire, je survivrai à quelques 'séances' supplémentaires. Et en plus qu'est ce qu'elle peut me faire? Me faire saigner la main? Et après? Je le supporterais. Et c'est tellement bon de la faire enrager!"

-"Ouais, je peux comprendre ça... Tu supportes mieux la douleur que moi visiblement." Après un temps de réflexion, il fronça les sourcils en la regardant en penchant la tête. "Comment ça 'supplementaires' ?"

-"Et bien... Il me semble que mon comportement ne lui a pas tellement plus, donc elle m'a de nouveau collé lundi soir..." La jeune fille finit son explication dans un murmure à peine audible.

-"Hermione !"

_Elle a au moins la décence de rougir_ pensa-t-il avec fatalisme devant l'entêtement de son amie.  
Harry la connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que si elle voulait en faire baver à Ombrage , elle irait jusqu'au bout, même si elle devait perdre des plumes dans sa vengeance.


	3. Chapter 3

_J'espère que cette suite vous plaira._

_Bye.  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

-« Mon Seigneur. »

Il avait été appelé peu de temps après le diner du jeudi soir. Il s'y été attendu, après tout, pour le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Halloween n'est pas vraiment un jour de fête mais plutôt un jour de vengeance. Ce jour-là il avait été détruit par un gosse, il fallait bien marquer cet évènement d'une manière ou d'une autre, non ? Voldemort n'avait rien fait le jour même, il avait attendu le lendemain, comme pour se venger des gens qui avait osé faire la fête le 31 Octobre. Lui avait préféré la fête des Morts, le premier novembre. Une fête moldue. Ironique n'est-ce pas ?  
C'est pour cela que Severus se retrouvait maintenant à genou sur la pierre froide, le nez dans la poussière. L'odeur du sang qui avait eu le temps de sécher sur le sol lui donnant peu à peu la nausée. Il salua son 'maître' en embrassant le bas de sa robe.  
Voldemort, assis dans son trône, regarda d'un air satisfait la dizaine de mangemort qui se tenait maintenant face à lui.

-« J'ai une surprise pour vous mes amis, quelque chose qui rappellera au Garçon-Qui-a-Survécu que je suis revenu il y a quatre mois. » Déclara-t-il en se levant. « Cela fait maintenant quinze ans en ce jour maudit que ce satané gamin avait réussi à me voler mon corps, cet imbécile se pense héroïque. Saint Potter...Croit-il vraiment que je peux oublier? C'est une occasion spéciale ce soir, hier soir ils ont fêtés cela, ce soir je veux qu'ils se souviennent que je rendrais chaque coup. Il y a quinze il m'a volé mon corps mais pas mon âme. Je voudrais… célébrer cela. » Son sourire entraina des frissons dans le dos des Mangemorts.  
Mais alors que Malfoy, Lestrange, Avery, Dolohov, et le reste du Premier Cercle frissonnaient de plaisir et d'excitation, Severus commençait à trembler de peur. Il était reconnaissant de devoir porté un masque à chaque rassemblement tout comme ses 'collègues', ainsi personne ne pouvait voir la sueur sur son front et la panique qui grandissait dans ses yeux. Il haïssait les festivités lors des réunions. C'était sanglant, barbare, cruel. Malgré les années, on aurait pu croire qu'il ait pris l'habitude, mais non, aujourd'hui encore il en cauchemardait chaque nuit. Mais il était un espion brillant, et ce depuis des années. La seule chose qu'il s'accorda fut de fermer les yeux quelques secondes afin de remettre ses barrières d'occlument en place, il devait fermer son esprit. En peu de temps son visage devint dur comme la glace alors que toutes ses émotions étaient enfermées dans un coin bien à l'abri au fin fond de son esprit, qui était lui-même barricadé.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, Severus vit Voldemort faire un léger signe de tête à Lucius Malfoy et ce dernier sorti hors de la pièce par la porte principale qui étaient face au trône. Le reste du Premier Cercle s'écarta légèrement de sorte à former un demi-cercle. Malfoy revint rapidement. Le souffle de Severus se bloqua dans sa gorge quand il vit la quinzaine de moldus avancer grâce à un sortilège du Mangemort blond qui les suivait de près, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se retrouvent au centre de la pièce, à égale distance de chaque personne masquée. La peur et l'incompréhension se lisaient sur leurs visages.  
Il y avait huit enfants, trois garçons et cinq filles. Et aucun d'eux ne devait avoir plus de dix ans. Les adultes, sûrement les parents, essayaient tant bien que mal de se mettre devant eux pour les protéger de ces étranges hommes en noir qui visiblement leurs voulaient du mal.

-« Allez-y. » Se contenta de dire Voldemort avec un sourire sadique.

Quand les sorts commencèrent à pleuvoir Severus sut qu'aucun d'eux ne verraient le soleil se lever le lendemain matin et que lui, il ne pourrait rien y faire.

XxxxxxxxX

Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas les cachots. Elle avait la mauvaise habitude de tout le temps se perdre dans ceux-ci. Ils étaient froids, lugubres et de véritables labyrinthes, sans parler du fait que c'était le territoire des Serpentards. Seuls eux semblaient s'y retrouver. Elle était partie une demi-heure plus tôt car elle se connaissait suffisamment bien pour savoir qu'elle tournerait en rond avant de tomber sur le bureau de son professeur de Potions pour sa retenue. C'était un vendredi soir et elle avait vraiment hâte d'être en weekend. Excepté sa retenue avec Ombrage de la veille, la semaine passée avait été plutôt habituelle, mais c'est précisément cette retenue qui l'avait profondément fatiguée. Depuis qu'elle avait franchi la porte de son bureau rose quelque chose s'était brisé en elle, peut-être une partie de son innocence ? Hermione avait réalisé que des gens pouvaient être cruels et vraiment méchants. Oh elle n'était pas naïve, depuis ses onze ans elle le savait, entre Voldemort, les Mangemorts et quelques Serpentards. Mais c'était la première fois qu'elle en faisait elle-même les frais et en plus elle était bien décidée à se battre contre cela. Elle était bien décidée à faire payer Ombrage, et ce, peu importe la manière. Habituellement c'était Harry qui se battait en première ligne souvent secondé par Ron, mais là, pour la première fois, ce sera elle qui résisterait et qui aiderait son ami brun.  
Une nouvelle détermination se lisait dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle avait toujours était mûre pour son âge mais aujourd'hui elle était bien plus forte et lucide. Elle ne voulait plus fermé les yeux, elle ne voulait plus voir à travers le cocon protecteur qu'est la jeunesse.

Hermione jeta un _Tempus _et jura dans sa barbe quand elle vit l'heure s'affichait au bout de sa baguette. 19h52. Il ne lui restait plus que huit minutes pour trouver le bureau de Snape pour faire sa retenue. Il lui avait fait passer un mot dans la journée pour lui dire de le retrouver dans son bureau personnel et non dans l'habituelle classe de potions. Sauf qu'elle n'avait jamais eu besoin de se rendre dans ce bureau par le passé et n'avait donc aucune idée de l'endroit où il pouvait bien se trouver. Harry lui avait vaguement parlé d'un tableau de serpents le long du troisième couloir sur la gauche mais il lui semblait qu'elle était incapable de le voir. Elle commença à paniquer car elle n'avait aucune idée d'où elle était et où elle devait aller quand une voix retentit dans le sombre et silencieux couloir.

-« Perdue petite lionne ? »

Elle sursauta violemment en poussant un petit cri tout en se retournant. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin d'ajuster sa vue à l'obscurité dans laquelle une silhouette se distingué. Puis, elle vit les cheveux blonds platine du jeune homme appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur.

-« Malfoy ! Non mais à quoi tu joues ? » Elle resserra sa prise sur sa baguette, peu rassurée d'un tête à tête avec le Prince des Serpents sur son propre territoire.

-« A rien, ça fait quelques minutes que je te suis et visiblement tu es perdue. »

-« Oh et ça doit bien te faire rire je suppose ! Il me reste cinq minutes pour trouver le bureau de Snape pour une retenue alors que ça faitune demi-heure que je le cherche, et tu sais ce qu'il fait aux retardataires ! » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Et puis pourquoi je te raconte ça à toi ? Bonne nuit Malfoy. » Elle tourna les talons prête à repartir quand une main lui attrapa le bras pour la tirer en arrière.

-« Attends ! »

Surprise, elle plaqua le Serpentard contre le mur, sa baguette plantée dans la carotide du garçon. Le visage menaçant de la jeune fille était à seulement quelques centimètres de celui de Malfoy.

-« Ne me touche plus jamais Malfoy. » prévient-elle d'une voix sourde.

Hermione fut quelque peu déroutée d'entendre le rire amer du jeune homme face à elle, c'est ce qui la décida à le lâcher et à reculer d'un pas.

-« Tu ne me fais pas peur Granger. » dit-il avec un petit sourire. « Suis-moi. »

Et sans un regard il fit demi-tour et commença à avancer. Hermione resta quelques secondes de plus au milieu du couloir, légèrement confuse par le comportement de son vieil ennemi. N'ayant de toute façon plus rien à perdre elle haussa les épaules et commença à le suivre dans les dédales de couloirs.  
Après plusieurs minutes de marche silencieuse il s'arrêta au milieu de nulle part. Suspicieuse, la jeune fille commença à lever sa baguette vers lui craignant un quelconque piège digne de serpents. Il lui fit face avec un petit sourire triste, comme si le comportement de la Griffondore le blessait. Il tendit le bras sur sa gauche et lui montra un vieux tableau où des serpents entremêlés y figurés. Malfoy lui fit un dernier geste de la main pour lui dire au revoir, et sans un mot de plus, disparu dans l'obscurité des cachots.

XxxxxxxxX

Hermione regarda partir Malfoy en silence. Elle était déconcertée par le comportement pour le moins inhabituel du Serpentard, il lui avait montré la route jusqu'au bureau de son Directeur de Maison sans même l'avoir insulté. Ca ne lui ressemblait pas.  
Elle jeta un second _Tempus _: 20h00. Elle frappa trois petits coups contre le tableau et le poussa quand elle entendit un « Entrez. »  
Elle pénétra dans la pièce et vit son professeur de potion derrière un imposant bureau d'un noir d'ébène, penché sur une pile de parchemin en train d'écrire. Il ne leva la tête seulement quand elle prononça un petit « Bonsoir. »  
Il regarda l'horloge qui reposait sur une étagère puis leva un sourcil en direction de son élève.

-"Vous êtes juste à l'heure."

-"Je me suis perdue dans les couloirs. Les cachots sont un vrai labyrinthe Monsieur. Désolée."

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur.

-"Peu importe, suivez-moi." Il se leva et quitta la pièce. La jeune fille ronchonna un peu sur le fait d'avoir finalement trouvé ce bureau pour rien mais se tut rapidement sous le regard froid de son professeur.  
Ils arpentèrent les cachots froids et sombres et Hermione réalisa rapidement qu'elle ne savait pas du tout où elle était. Elle était de nouveau perdue mais ne dit rien, se contentant de suivre son nouveau guide.

Snape marchait assez vite et elle avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre ses pas, elle finit par trottiné derrière lui, se sentant un peu ridicule.  
La Griffondore sentit l'appréhension montait d'un cran quand son professeur s'arrêta devant une porte qu'elle n'avait jamais vu auparavant. Elle la fixa un instant avant de regarder l'homme avec une incrédulité non dissimulée. La poignée de la porte était du côté des gonds. C'était la première fois qu'elle en voyait une ainsi, même à Poudlard. Le Maitre des Potions murmura une phrase qu'elle ne put entendre tant sa voix était basse et la poignée glissa à la place habituelle. _Un mot de passe_ réalisa-t-elle.  
Il entra sans prononcer un mot de plus. La jeune fille le suivit mais stoppa net quand elle découvrit la pièce. C'était un laboratoire de potion. De longues tables de travail d'un blanc immaculé trônaient au centre de la pièce. Les murs étaient couverts d'étagères sur lesquelles reposaient des livres, des ingrédients et des bocaux dont le contenu n'était pas identifiable pour la jeune femme. Une imposante cheminée en marbre noire prenait une partie du mur de gauche, deux fauteuils et un canapé d'une magnifique couleur vert bouteille autour d'une table basse reposaient devant. Mais ce qui la choqua fut l'immense baie vitrée qui prenait la totalité du mur qui lui faisait face. Malgré le fait qu'ils soient dans les sous-sols du château, il y avait une magnifique vu du Lac Noir et des montagnes environnantes. Étant donné l'heure, le soleil finissait doucement de se coucher entre deux nuages. _Une fenêtre magique!_

Si Severus était amusé par la réaction de son élève, il n'en montra aucun signe. Il continuait simplement à regarder la jeune fille qui était plantée dans l'encadrement de la porte, les yeux grands ouverts et la mâchoire légèrement pendante, à détailler tout ce qui se trouvé sous ses yeux curieux. Il alla s'adosser à un plan de travail avant de prendre la parole.

-"Miss Granger fermez la bouche vous avez l'air aussi stupide que vos amis comme ça. Ceci..." Il fit un geste de la main tout ignorant son regard noir. "...est mon laboratoire personnel."

Elle s'avança d'un pas et ferma la porte derrière elle.

-"C'est magnifique... Mais pourquoi m'avoir emmené ici pour une retenue Monsieur?"

-"Je n'ai pas vraiment eu le choix Miss Granger. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir mon rôle dans cette guerre et dans l'école aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi le Directeur, dans sa grande sagesse, a jugé bon de me fournir une assistante." Il cracha le dernier mot.

-" Je... Je ne suis pas sûre de comprendre Professeur..."

-"Depuis le retour du Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'Ordre du Phœnix et moi-même avons repris nos rôles respectifs, tout comme dans la première guerre. Or, entre mon travail pour l'Ordre, mon travail d'espion, celui de Maitre des Potions, de professeur et de Directeur de Maison, il semblerait que le temps me manque. Monsieur le Directeur a donc jugé utile que vous me secondiez jusqu'à un certain point."

-"Vous seconder? Mais... Comment? Pourquoi moi?"

-"Sachez les professeur de Potions doivent fournir l'école en potions, que ce soit pour l'infirmerie ou pour l'usage personnel de chaque personne travaillant pour l'école.  
N'allez pas croire à un traitement de faveur Miss Granger. Grâce à votre ami Potter vous êtes au courant des activités principales de l'Ordre. De plus, selon le Directeur, vous êtes l'élève la plus brillante de Poudlard depuis près de vingt ans. Il ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix."  
Il grimaça, visiblement mécontent des choix de son supérieur.

Elle rosit face au compliment du Directeur.

-"Alors Miss Granger" Dit-il d'un ton railleur. "Voulez-vous préparer des potions en tout genre à mes côtés pendant des heures?"

-"Oui... Bien sûr! Ce serai un honneur pour moi de participer à l'effort de guerre à ma façon Monsieur."

-"Ne montez pas sur vos grands hippogriffes Granger. C'est simplement rendre service à Dumbledore, et par la même occasion mettre mes nerfs à rude épreuve en vous ayant dans mes pattes pour les semaines à venir."

Elle le foudroya du regard.

-« Et en quoi consistera mon travail au juste ? Parce que j'ai mes BUSES à passer, mon travail de préfète sans compter le travail quotidien que vous nous demandé en classe… »

-« Vous savez aussi bien que moi que vous avez d'ores et déjà le niveau pour réussir vos Buses, vous pourriez même avoir un Optimal dans toute les matières. » Etant donné la façon qu'il le dit, cette affirmation était tout sauf un compliment, elle en était d'ailleurs vexé. « Acceptez-vous malgré ces contraintes en somme toute relative ? »

-« Oui Monsieur. »

Severus était tout de même étonné, il ne pensait que son élève accepterait aussi facilement. Après tout, qui aurait accepté de travailler avec l'acariâtre et sarcastique bâtard des cachots ? Il ignorait ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours mais elle semblait avoir légèrement changé d'état d'esprit. Elle semblait être plus forte, plus déterminée, plus combattive. _On aurait dit un chaton qui sort ses griffes._

Sans surprise, l'homme avait toujours en travers la proposition du directeur, enfin, cela relevait plutôt de l'ordre. Il n'avait pas menti à Granger, Dumbledore ne lui avait pas laissé le choix. La soirée de la veille l'avait profondément ébranlé moralement. Physiquement il était indemne, mais ses pensées relevées plus du chaos. Les moldus avaient étaient torturés pendant de longues heures, les enfants avaient été les premiers à s'éteindre, ils ne pouvaient pas résister longtemps aux nombreux Doloris, sorts de découpe et autres joyeusetés. Les Mangemorts avaient ris, torturés et violés, lui aurait préféré se mettre en boule et pleurer. Mais il avait continué. Il n'avait plus le choix aujourd'hui. Comment Albus avait dit ? Des victimes nécessaires pour le plus grand bien… Une fois rentré au château il était allé directement dans le bureau du Directeur pour faire son habituel rapport alors que les autres Mangemorts étaient allés éparpillés les cadavres le long du Chemin de Traverse. Il leur avait sorti une excuse quelque peu bancale pour ne pas les accompagner mais il n'en pouvait plus, il devait partir. Heureusement, grâce à ses informations, les corps avaient pu être enlevés avant l'aube et n'avaient donc pas fait la Une de la Gazette du Sorcier.

Et ce matin il avait été de nouveau convoqué dans le bureau directorial et Albus lui avait appris cette nouvelle. _Merlin, quelle horreur._

Soit disant pour l'aider à mieux supporter cette tâche. Pour qu'il ait plus de temps pour lui afin de pouvoir se ressaisir. Foutaises !

Un raclement de gorge le sorti brutalement de ses pensées, il réalisa qu'il s'était vraiment égaré dans les méandres de ses souvenirs. Il n'avait dormi que quelques heures et commençait à être vraiment fatigué. Et elle, elle était là, toujours à côté de la porte à le fixer avec une lueur d'inquiétude dans ses yeux chocolat. Il grogna puis fit le tour de la table pour se retrouver derrière un chaudron. Il alluma le feu et commença à préparer une Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves. Il sentait déjà qu'il en aurait besoin pour pouvoir dormir cette nuit. Tout en commençant à couper les ingrédients nécessaires à sa mixture il lui expliqua comment se déroulerai les semaines à venir.

-«Bien évidemment personne ne doit être au courant de cela, ni même vos imbéciles d'amis. » Il lui fit un long regard menaçant et elle acquiesça vivement. « Il y a un tableau dans l'aile ouest du troisième étage, c'est une nymphe au bord d'un lac, il vous suffira de poser votre main dessus afin de pouvoir entrer. Je l'ai activé uniquement pour vous et vous seule pourrez y entrer. C'est une sorte de raccourcie, les escaliers vous conduiront directement ici, de cette manière vous n'aurez pas à passer par les cachots et les Serpentards ne vous verrons pas. »

-« Quand devrais-je venir ? »

-« Ne me coupez pas la parole Granger ! Vous viendrez dès que vous le pourrez, si votre travail ne me satisfait pas ou si vous vous adonnez à la paresse, je vous mettrais personnellement dehors, et vous ne remettrez plus un pied dans ce laboratoire. Il faudrait que vous puissiez vous libérer au moins une heure par jour. »

-« Bien Monsieur. »

-« Je vous laisse libre de choisir les excuses de votre choix pour expliquer vos futurs absences à vos proches. Mais soyez prudente, si quelqu'un venait à le découvrir, cela impliquerai à la fois l'ordre et mon travail d'espion. »

-« Oui je comprends Professeur. »

-« Vous avez une liste sur la table basse des besoins de l'infirmerie pour le mois à venir. Vous commencerez par cela. Inutile de vous dire que certaines potions sont instables donc dangereuses, et que vous allez devoir être précise et méticuleuse. »

Hermione alla chercher la fameuse liste sur la table et commença à se mettre au travail silencieusement en faisant bien attention de choisir le plan de travail le plus éloigné de son professeur revêche. Elle connaissait chacune des Potions pour les avoir étudié en classe ou pour son propre plaisir. Elle commença donc par un chaudron de Pimentine. Elle se rendit vite compte que l'homme en face d'elle était aussi ordonné et pointilleux en privé que dans ses cours. Chaque ingrédient avait une place bien définie, logique, qui facilitait le travail. Tout était propre, net, impeccable.

Ils travaillèrent ainsi en silence pendant plus d'une heure, chacun concentré sur son chaudron, sur son travail. Snape avait commencé une seconde potion après la Potion de Sommeil Sans Rêves mais Hermione ignorait de quelle concoction il pouvait bien s'agir, elle ne reconaissait pas certains ingrédients, et elle ne pouvait tout de même pas poser la question. Son professeur lui balancerait sa louche au visage. Elle sourit à cette pensée.

Le Serpentard avait vraiment un caractère de chien. Les seuls mots qu'il lui avait adressé depuis le début de la 'retenue' avaient été des ordres ou des sarcasmes. Elle était honoré de faire un tel travail, mais la présence de l'homme ne lui facilitait pas la tâche. Sa langue était acérée et souvent cruelle. Et elle allait devoir le côtoyer pendant les semaines à venir, ça n'allait pas être simple.

Hermione venait de finir la préparation quand elle faut surprise par l'ombre devant elle, son professeur s'était placée juste devant elle pour vérifier son travail. Il s'était déplacé si silencieusement que ça en était troublant.

-« Avez-vous fini Miss Granger ? » Sa voix était plus douce, plus calme, comme si le fait d'avoir préparé des potions l'avait calmé.

-« Oui Monsieur. »

Il jeta un œil au contenu du chaudron pour vérifier sa qualité.

-« Bien. Mettez la Pimentine en flacon et après avoir rangé et nettoyé le plan de travail vous pourrez y aller. »

Elle acquiesça et commença à ranger ses affaires quand dans sa précipitation à obéir elle se coupa le bout du doigt avec un couteau. Un léger cri de douleur lui échappa et elle porta le doigt contre sa poitrine pour tenter tant bien que mal de stopper l'écoulement de sang.

Severus, surpris par le bruit, se retourna et vit son élève ainsi que le sang sur son doigt. Il s'approcha, lui pris la main de force puis regarda la légère entaille qui était apparu. D'un mouvement de baguette il stoppa le sang et nettoya la plaie. Il fronça les sourcils quand il aperçut du sang qui avait manifestement séché sur le dos de sa main. Il lui prit la main et commença à observer la blessure.

Quand Hermione réalisa ce qui avait retenu l'attention de l'homme elle gémit de protestation et de douleur et tenta sans succès de récupérer sa main.

Severus haleta quand il vit la phrase incrusté dans la chaire de son élève_. 'Je ne suis pas au-dessus des règles'._ Il releva la tête et tomba dans le regard paniqué de son élève. Leur regard se vérouillèrent un instant avant que la jeune fille ne détourne rapidement les yeux.

-« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie Miss Granger ? »dit-il d'une voix sourde où la fureur et l'incompréhension ressortait clairement.

Elle récupéra de force sa main, attrapa son sac et sortit en courant de la pièce sans même entendre son professeur qui criait son nom derrière elle.


	4. Chapter 4

_Merci à Polypocket, Eileen19, béatrice, Claire Rogue, Serelia, Cocochon, Guest et Miss-svetlana-black pour vos reviews..._

_Bonne lecture._

_Bye._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione tournait de nouveau en rond dans les cachots, elle commençait à véritablement haïr cet endroit. Elle avait quitté Snape sans un au revoir et sans un remerciement. Depuis, elle cherchait la sortie sans grand résultat. Elle se sentait un peu mal d'avoir réagi ainsi, sans vraiment réfléchir... Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. 'Je dois faire ce qui doit être fait' se répétait-elle comme un leitmotiv. Il ne devait pas savoir, il ne devait pas connaitre l'ampleur que cette affaire, qui aurait pu être simple dès le début, avait prise dans son esprit. C'était devenu sa guerre, sa lutte personnelle. Son nouveau but était de faire payer Ombrage et elle ne voulait pas voir quiconque interférer dans sa pseudo vengeance. Et puis, de quoi aurait-elle l'air si elle venait se plaindre pour une égratignure à un homme qui espionnait Voldemort? Elle aurait l'air pathétique... La Griffondore ne voulait plus être considérée comme une gamine, encore moins par les membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix.

Elle avait décidé de jouer son rôle, de prendre part à la guerre. Plus elle y réfléchissait, plus elle réalisait qu'elle était vraiment heureuse du rôle que Snape et Dumbledore lui proposait de jouer. Certes, ce n'était pas grand-chose mais si elle pouvait contribuer à l'effort de la guerre, elle leur en serait vraiment reconnaissante.

C'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas allée se plaindre pour un peu de sang sur la main. En plus, s'ils découvraient ce qu'elle cachait elle aurait l'air ridicule. Et même s'ils prenaient cela au sérieux -la Sous-Secrétaire d'Etat torturant des élèves ce n'est pas rien après tout!- que pourraient-ils y faire? Ni le Directeur ni Poudlard, et encore moins Snape, n'étaient dans les bonnes grâces du Ministère en ce moment. Fudge fermerait les yeux sur cette affaire. Surtout que les victimes n'étaient autres que le Survivant et sa meilleure amie sang-de-bourbe... Or, toute la population sorcière était au courant de l'opinion qu'avait le Ministre du jeune homme actuellement.

Harry.

Elle n'était pas seule dans cette histoire, elle se devait de le protéger comme lui l'avait fait pour elle à de trop nombreuses occasions. Si son nom ressortait de cette affaire elle savait qu'il en souffrirait, et Merlin sait que sa courte vie avait été jalonné de bien trop de souffrances, qu'elles soient physiques ou mentales. Si quelqu'un l'apprenait son nom serait trainait dans la boue et elle ne le permettrait pas. Ombrage et Fudge pourraient lui faire bien plus de mal qu'ils n'en faisaient déjà.

Elle reconnaissait tout de même que prendre ainsi la fuite ne reflétait pas vraiment son prétendu courage tout Griffondorien. Mais elle avait paniqué... Quand Snape avait saisi sa main elle avait vu poindre le danger. Et c'était Snape! Même si elle le voulait, pourquoi l'aurait-il aidé elle ? Depuis cinq ans qu'elle le côtoyé elle n'avait jamais vu en lui ne serait-ce qu'une once de compassion…  
Non. Plus elle y réfléchissait, moins elle regrettait d'être partie sans crier garde. Hermione se doutait bien que l'homme lui ferait amèrement regretter son comportement la prochaine fois qu'ils auraient l'occasion de se rencontrer, et elle n'était pas vraiment fière d'elle d'avoir fuis de la sorte... Mais là tout de suite elle n'en avait cure. Bien trop préoccupé à mettre le plus de distance possible entre son professeur de Potions et elle.

Avec soulagement elle aperçut enfin les escaliers menant aux étages supérieurs, qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs au Saint Graal à ses yeux. Tout en les montants pour accéder aux étages supérieurs, elle s'étonna de ne pas avoir encore croisé Malfoy dans sa nouvelle promenade nocturne. Il aurait pu lui montrer le chemin de la sortie de l'antre des Serpentards, non?  
Non. Malfoy n'était pas comme ça, il n'était par le garçon à peu près gentil et serviable qu'elle avait vu il y a une heure. Il était le petit héritier Sang-Pur arrogant, méprisant et pourri gâté qu'elle avait connu pendant cinq ans.  
Draco Malfoy... Voilà un nouveau problème. Elle ne comprenait pas le comportement du blond. Deux jours plus tôt il la traitait de Sang-de-bourbe et maintenant il l'aidé... Et sans rien attendre en retour qui plus est! C'était... dérangeant venant de sa part... Incohérent. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment à quoi il jouait et n'était pas vraiment sûre de vouloir comprendre. Elle s'arrêta, un pied sur la marche et fronça les sourcils. En y réfléchissant bien, le blond ne l'avait pas attaqué en privé, et ce depuis le début de l'année, il l'insultait et la harcelé uniquement en public où ses 'amis ' Serpentards étaient là pour la railler. Dans la Grande salle, en cours ou dans les couloirs… Mais là, au milieu de la nuit où tout le monde était dans son lit en train de dormir, il s'était montré civilisé, sinon poli… Etrange…

Elle secoua la tête en continuant à gravir les marches. Malfoy n'était pas son plus gros problème actuel. Snape en revanche… Elle allait devoir passer les jours prochains avec lui et vu sa sortie spectaculaire d'il y a moins de dix minutes cela risquait de devenir problématique. A coup sûr, son professeur n'avait pas apprécié son comportement et exigerait sans aucun doute des explications. Explications qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas lui donner… Tout ça lui donné la migraine. Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle trouve une raison crédible pour expliquer la marque sur le dos de sa main sinon une excuse pour ne pas en parler. Avec un peu de chance il se ficherait des problèmes de la Miss-je-sais-tout des Griffondors. Son comportement de ces dernières années l'avait bien prouvé d'ailleurs… Mais bizarrement elle en doutait. L'homme ne laisserait certainement pas une occasion de causer des problèmes à une élève de sa Maison rivale. Et certainement d'utiliser ses petits secrets contre elle…

Soupirant bruyamment, elle arriva devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame. Toutes ces histoires commençaient à véritablement la fatiguer. Elle était exténuée par la semaine qu'elle venait de passer et Snape et Malfoy n'arrangeaient rien. Ils venaient se greffer au problème déjà important qu'est Ombrage. Sans compter l'heure qu'Hermione venait de passer à brasser des potions avec la présence plus que stressante du Directeur des Serpentards. Dans un soupir, elle souffla le mot de passe et entra dans la Salle Commune dès que le tableau eut fini de pivoter. Son regard s'arrêta sur les deux seules personnes encore présente dans la pièce. Ron et Harry jouant aux échecs au coin du feu… Les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure. Apparemment son entrée fut moins discrète qu'elle ne le pensait car les deux têtes se tournèrent vers elle.

-« Hey Mione ! » dit Harry en se levant. « Pas trop dur cette retenue ? Je suppose que Snape était autant désagréable que d'habitude ? »

Elle déplora de devoir mentir aux deux personnes qu'elle considérait comme ses frères, mais inspira néanmoins pour se donner du courage.

-« Il n'a pas changé en une soirée tu sais Harry… Toujours aussi grincheux ! J'ai du récurer des chaudrons pendant toute l'heure. Faut encore que je fasse mon devoir de Métamorphose en plus… Vous l'avez fini vous ? »

Elle détourna rapidement les yeux face au regard scrutateur du brun pour se concentrer sur le roux qui continuait tranquillement la discussion. Harry ne la connaissait que trop bien, il était bien plus malin qu'il ne le laissait croire. De toute évidence il ne la croyait pas, mais pour une raison qu'elle ignorait il préférait garder le silence. Elle lui en était reconnaissante. De plus, le changement de sujet plus ou moins subtil qu'elle avait tenté avec le devoir de Métamorphose qu'ils avaient à faire pour lundi ne semblait pas passer inaperçu à ses yeux. Elle soupira de nouveau. Visiblement elle allait devoir lui fournir une explication. Mentir. Encore.

-« ...façon c'est le weekend, on a le temps. Tu travailles trop Hermione ! » Continua le roux s'en s'apercevoir du changement d'atmosphère de la pièce.

Son sourire, bien qu'un peu crispé, était tout de même sincère. Ron ne remarqua rien, comme à son habitude. Sans même se rendre compte qu'elle coupait la parole à son ami, elle déclara d'une voix lasse qu'elle allait se coucher. Elle était crevée et les jours à venir s'annonçaient d'ores et déjà épuisants…

XxxxxxxxX

Choqué. Snape était choqué. Il ne savait pas si c'était la marque sur le dos de la main de son élève ou sa fuite pour le moins spectaculaire qui le laissait dans cet état mais le résultat était là. Il était choqué.

Depuis quand la brillante Griffondore faisait preuve d'autant d'impolitesse et d'insolence à l'égard de l'un de ses professeurs ? Du professeur le plus craint de Poudlard qui plus est… Granger était partie comme ça, en courant, sans un mot ou un regard. Et ce malgré ses cris et ses questions. Il s'était égosillait la voix en lui sommant de s'arrêter et de s'expliquer –à grand renforts de menaces en tout genre bien évidemment- mais rien. Ses hurlements n'avaient eu absolument aucun impact sur son élève. Ce comportement ne ressemblait tellement pas à ce qu'il avait appris à connaitre ces dernières années de son élève qu'il resta un temps interdit. Il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi diable avait-elle agi ainsi ?

Et puis quelle était cette cicatrice ?

_'Je ne suis pas au-dessus des règles'_. Cette phrase résonnait et tambourinait dans son esprit. De toute évidence la blessure était récente, il avait suffit qu'il serre un peu sa main pour que celle-ci se mette à saigner. Mais ou avait-elle pu se blesser de la sorte ? Etant donné le comportement de la jeune fille, les dessous de cette histoire devait être grave, ou gênant... Mais connaissant la Griffondore comme il la connaissait il pencherait plutôt pour la première option. Si la marque était due à un sortilège de tatouage qui avait mal tourné elle n'aurait pas réagi aussi excessivement. Et puis pourquoi se serait-elle tatouer cette phrase ? C'était stupide… Il secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Non, son résonnement était mauvais. Pour que Granger agisse ainsi c'est qu'elle ne devait certainement pas être la seule impliqué dans cette histoire. Elle était bien trop loyale et intègre. Elle était tout sauf égoïste. Ses imbéciles d'amis devaient forcement être impliqués. Après tout, depuis sa première année à Poudlard les seules fois où elle risquait sa vie ou transgressait les règles c'était pour eux. A tous les coups le fils Weasley et cet arrogant de Potter étaient mêlés à cette histoire…. Ca ne faisait aucun doute à ses yeux.

Réalisant qu'il était toujours debout devant la porte ouverte que Granger avait passée quelques minutes plus tôt, il la referma. Il vit que les ingrédients que la Griffondore avait sortis pour faire sa potion n'étaient pas rangés dû aux derniers évènements. Il entreprit de nettoyer et de ranger ce que la jeune femme avait laissé derrière elle. C'est avec consternation que Snape ramassa le couteau encore taché de sang qui était la source de tous ses ennuis de la soirée. Manifestement si elle ne s'était pas coupée le doigt en le rangeant il n'aurait jamais vu la blessure sur le dos de la main de la jeune femme. Et il ne savait pas vraiment si cela aurait été une bonne chose ou pas… D'un côté il avait une élève blessée sur les bras et qui avait un problème. D'un autre, lui-même avait suffisamment de problèmes personnels pour se préoccuper de ses petits soucis…Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'il faisait depuis près de trois jours après tout ? Se questionner avec un peu trop d'entrain sur les potentiels ennuis de la fille ?

Grognant, il s'assit sur un des fauteuils qui faisait face à la cheminée et alluma un feu d'un Incendio. Il se servit un verre de Bourbon qu'il vida d'une traite. Depuis quand se préoccupait-il autant de ses élèves ? Non, d'une élève ! Ce qui était bien pire en fait réalisa-t-il. Le professeur de potion prit rapidement conscience que le comportement inhabituel de la Griffondore des derniers jours étaient surement lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à cette étrange marque qui trônait, comme pour provoquer sa curiosité, sur le dos de sa main. Les deux faits concordaient trop pour qu'il en soit autrement. Mais quel était l'élément déclencheur ? Qu'est-ce qui avait pu provoquer un tel chaos dans la vie de Granger ? Certes, la blessure à la main ne devait pas y être étrangère, mais comment s'était-elle fait ça ? Volontairement ? Certainement pas… Donc qui lui voudrait du mal ? De cette manière si vicieuse…

Il soupira de nouveau avec l'impression de n'avoir fait que ça depuis qu'elle était partie.

Le mystère Granger semblait s'épaissir et devenir de plus en plus compact, à son grand damne…

Peu importe décida-t-il. Granger s'était engagé à travailler avec lui pour les semaines à venir et il aurait bien le temps de la cuisiner afin de pouvoir assouvir sa curiosité croissante.

XxxxxxxxX

-« Pitié ! »

-« Il en est hors de question ! »

-« Mais on va se faire tuer si on le fais pas. »

-« Justement Harry, tu dois le faire. Moi pas. Débrouillez-vous tous seuls. »

Ca faisait près d'une demi-heure que les garçons la suppliaient mais toutes leurs tentatives restèrent vaines. C'était un dimanche soir dans la Salle Commune et aucun d'eux n'avaient avancés dans leurs devoirs, et ce, dans toutes les matières. Ils enrageaient qu'Hermione n'accepte même pas de leur prêter son propre travail pour qu'ils s'aident avec. _Autrement dit qu'ils copient._ Et elle écumait parce que ses amis avaient préféré passé leur week-end à jouer au Quidditch sans même se soucier de sortir ne serait-ce qu'une plume. Et ô comble, ils la rendaient responsable de tous leurs malheurs. Sa patience commençait à dangereusement atteindre sa limite…

-« C'est dingue comme tu peux être égoïste Hermione ! » explosa finalement Ron. Et là, à ce moment précis, elle sut qu'il était arrivé à bout de sa patience.

-« Suffit ! » cria-t-elle, et peut être un peu trop fort si elle en jugeait par la dizaine d'élève qui s'étaient retournés vers eux, mais trop énervé pour s'arrêter, elle préféra passer ses nerfs sur le roux. « Ecoute moi bien Ronald, j'ai passé mon week-end à la bibliothèque pendant que vous deux vous vous amusiez dehors. Alors ne viens SURTOUT pas me dire que _moi_ je suis égoïste quand _vous deux _vous ne vous souciez de rien. Je vous avais déjà prévenu, mais non ! Comme d'habitude vous n'en faites qu'à votre tête et c'est moi qui dois passer derrière pour réparer les pots cassés. Alors pour une fois non. Je sature, débrouillez-vous ! »

Si suite à cette tirade le roux semblait totalement révolté, Harry grimaça. Il fallait bien avouer qu'elle n'avait pas tort… Elle les avait mis en garde durant tout le week-end, leur rappelant leurs obligations scolaires, mais comme à leurs habitudes, ils avaient fait la sourde oreille. Ce manège entre eux trois durait depuis suffisamment longtemps pour que la jeune fille soit en droit de craquer. Sa réflexion fut coupé par le violent bruit qu'émis la porte du dortoir des garçons quand Ron la claqua derrière lui après être sorti de la pièce comme une furie. Il soupira de concert avec Hermione. Une dispute. Encore. Le roux semblait avoir les nerfs à fleur de peau en ce moment… Il se tourna vers Hermione qui avait replongé dans son livre une fois qu'elle avait fait fuir les curieux d'un regard noir.

-« Excuse-moi Mione… T'as raison, on abuse là. C'est simplement que la semaine a été lourde et qu'on voulait profiter du week-end, et tout ça… » Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main vers les plumes et parchemins qui trainaient sur la table. « Disons que ça nous aient sortis de la tête. » Et il espérait vraiment que ses yeux de chiens battus soient convaincants.

Elle eu un petit sourire compréhensif.

-"Je sais bien Harry... Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est juste que je suis fatiguée ces derniers temps..."

Et oui, effectivement elle était fatiguée, exténuée même. Hermione avait passé son weekend à brasser des potions pour l'Infirmerie dans le laboratoire de Snape, et rester des heures derrière un chaudron était éreintant. En plus de devoir faire ses devoirs, elle avait du passer une bonne partie de la journée à préparer des mixtures en tout genre. Elle avait du composer avec l'absence de son professeur, se contentant d'étiqueter les fioles et les laisser en évidence pour que l'homme puisse se débrouiller dès son retour.

En effet, pour son plus grand bonheur, le Maitre des Potions n'était pas apparu dans le laboratoire, ni même dans la Grande Salle aux heures des repas. Au moins n'avait-elle pas eu à lui faire face suite à sa sortie précipitée du vendredi. Il semblait avoir déserté le château pour tout le weekend. Et la mine grave et inquiète du Directeur au cours des repas était un très bon indice de l'endroit où se trouver Snape. Mais plus le temps passé plus elle aurait préfère affronter son professeur plutôt que de le savoir au près de Voldemort. Car aucun doute la dessus... Il était bel et bien avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle réalisait que depuis le début de l'année, Snape passait la quasi-totalité de ses weekends hors de Poudlard. Son travail d'espion était-il si prenant?

Son absence la rendait... inquiète... Pas qu'elle apprécie l'homme! C'était toujours le même bâtard invivable. Mais elle devait bien reconnaitre qu'elle s'était attachée à son professeur au fil des années. Un attachement fondamentalement différent de celui qu'elle éprouvait pour McGonagall ou Flitwick. Mais il fallait bien avouer que son caractère grognon et ses sarcasmes acides pouvaient être amusants... Quand ils n'étaient pas dirigés contre elle bien évidemment! De plus, elle devait reconnaitre à Snape une intelligence hors du commun. Il était brillant. Plus que cela même, il avait un esprit certainement unique, une compréhension extraordinaire. Il voyait toujours les choses nettement, il avait une capacité à analyser hors normes et une incroyable faculté de mémorisation. Il n'était pas le plus jeune Maître des Potions depuis des siècles pour rien, et espionner Lord Voldemort en personne devait requérir une certaine ruse et une inimaginable force mentale.  
C'était un attachement teinté de respect et d'admiration.

Et ça l'agaçait de l'admettre!

Après avoir rassuré Harry sur le fait qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et qu'il était pardonné, elle alla se coucher.

Sauf que sa fatigue semblait l'avoir déserté. Elle tournait et se retourné dans son lit, s'entortillant dans les draps sans

parvenir à trouver le sommeil. Ses pensées ne cessaient de dériver sur le lendemain et la retenue qui l'attendait.

Heureusement pour elle, Hermione n'avait pas cours de Potions avant le surlendemain, soit le mardi qui arrivait. Elle espérait simplement ne pas recroiser l'homme durant de laps de temps. Sa main pulsa ce qui la ramena à son premier problème. Ombrage et sa saleté de plume. Elle appréhendait la colle du lendemain, bien trop consciente que la femme essaierait de se venger de son comportement. Et Merlin savait de quoi cette bonne femme était capable ! La Griffondore avait été obligée d'enrouler sa main dans une bande de tissu car la blessure ne voulait pas se refermer et continuait de saigner à intervalle régulière. Sauf qu'elle n'avait rien pour se soigner, or allée voir l'infermière était une option à bannir. Elle se débrouillé donc avec ce qu'elle pouvait, et ce n'était pas grand-chose…

Elle ne savait pas vraiment comment tout cette histoire pourrait se finir mais elle pressentait le pire. Si elle continuait à agir ainsi avec la femme ça risqué de lui retomber dessus, mais son esprit entêté ne pouvait s'en empêcher. A tout les coups elle récolterait d'avantage de retenue et punition toutes plus cruelles les unes que les autres. Mais la jeune fille ne pouvait pas, ne voulait pas céder ! Etait-ce de la fierté ? Ou son esprit était bien trop buté ? Elle ne savait et ne voulait pas savoir, mais le résultat était là. De plus, si cela empêcher au crapaud rose de s'en prendre à Harry tant mieux. Elle acceptait avec joie de se 'sacrifier' si cela permettait à Ombrage d'oublier pendant un temps le Survivant. Harry n'aurait certainement pas approuvé et aurait même était révolté par cette idée, mais tant pis, et puis elle n'était pas obligé de le lui dire de toute façon…

Elle réalisa par contre que sa nouvelle 'blessure' risquait de poser problème. Car si jusqu'à présent l'écoulement de sang s'arrêté en mettant un tissu dessus, le fait de devoir passer plusieurs heures à écrire avec cette maudite plume risqué d'aggraver la marque. Harry ne semblait pas rencontrer le même problème, certes il utilisait la plume quasiment quotidiennement mais pas très longtemps. Juste assez pour lui mettre un coup au moral. Mais elle… elle l'avait utilisé plusieurs heures, le temps à la blessure d'être bien profonde. Et cela aggravait le risque que quelqu'un s'en aperçoive. De plus elle avait l'impression que le fait de résister à la douleur rendait la plume bien plus tenace. Mais là n'était pas le problème. Snape s'en était aperçu et risqué de poser problème à sa petite guérilla. Et il était évident qu'il remarquerait immédiatement si elle se baladée avec la main bandé et cela entrainerait uniquement un flot de questions supplémentaires. Chose qu'elle voulait éviter à tout prix.

Au bout de plusieurs heures de réflexion, elle finit par sombrer dans un sommeil agité et peu reposant.

XxxxxxxxX

Severus Snape marchait à grande enjambée vers la Grande Porte de Poudlard. Il avait les nerfs à vifs et renvoyait sèchement et sévèrement tout les élèves qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. De nombreux points furent déduits aux quatre Maisons, sans distinction. Il n'était pas suffisamment d'humeur pour faire preuve de partialité. Il en profita d'ailleurs pour passer ses nerfs sur les quelques Serpentards qui avaient le malheur de croiser sa route. C'était assez libérateur constata-t-il après avoir enlevé une cinquantaine de points à deux serpents qui flirtaient dans un couloir. Pouvoir ainsi punir et terrifier les fils et filles de ceux avec qui il venait de passer le weekend était soulageant pour lui, lui laissant un arrière gout de vengeance dans la bouche. Oh il était bien conscient qu'il le regretterait plus que probablement le lendemain. Il ôtait des points à sa propre maison et blâmé des élèves innocents. Après tout, ce n'étaient pas de leurs fautes si leurs parents étaient des pourritures...

Severus venait de passer le weekend entier au manoir Malfoy, là où résidait le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était minuit passé et il était épuisé. Au moins il était heureux de pouvoir dormir quelques heures avant ses premiers cours du lundi matin. D'habitude Voldemort le gardait jusqu'au dernier moment, mais là apparemment le Maitre était content de son travail. Si on y réfléchissait, c'était assez amusant de savoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres devait se plier aux emplois du temps des élèves.  
Le Professeur avait passé des heures et des heures à devoir brasser des potions toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. Des poisons principalement, du Veritaserum aussi... Sa dernière découverte était une potion qui imité les effets du Doloris jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Et bien évidemment il avait du assister aux résultats. Les images des Moldus se tordant dans des souffrances et des tortures inimaginables collaient à sa rétine. La petite fille aussi. Surtout. Emma qu'elle s'appelait... Cinq ans... Peut-être six... Lucius avait fini par lui arracher les yeux.

Severus se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Il entra dans les cachots et alla directement dans son laboratoire. Il aurait aimé pouvoir aller se coucher dans ses appartements mais voulait d'abord vérifier si Granger avait travaillé. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, il se verrait dans l'obligation de remplir les stocks de l'Infirmerie.  
C'est donc avec soulagement qu'il vit la centaine de fioles trônant sur la table de travail, toutes étiquetées. Il devait bien reconnaitre que Granger avait fait un magnifique travail. Bien sur, même sous la torture il ne l'aurait pas avoué. Mais le résultat était là, le travail était impeccable, les potions réussis, le laboratoire propre...  
Il aurait presque ressenti de la gratitude envers Dumbledore pour lui avoir refilé Granger. Presque. Car malgré tout il détestait le fait de devoir se reposer sur quelqu'un, et pire, sur une élève. Il était indépendant et n'avait jamais eu besoin de personne. Jamais. C'est pourquoi ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout de profiter du travail de la Griffondore. Travail titanesque d'ailleurs nota-t-il distraitement...

Mais il devait bien s'avouer qu'en à peine deux jours elle avait réussi à le dégager d'un poids. Si elle n'avait pas été là il aurait du passé la nuit sur ces potions, passant donc trois jours sans dormir. Manifestement le Directeur avait eu raison de mettre ses capacités en doute, même si ça lui crevé le cœur de l'admettre.  
Il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps à ce rythme...  
Était-ce l'âge? Après tout, il y a quinze ans, durant le Première Guerre, ça ne lui avait jamais posé de problèmes de tout faire, de concorder tout ses devoirs... Or là...  
Ou bien avait-il perdu l'habitude? Avait-il oublié l'odeur du sans imprégnant ses vêtements? La douleur morbide d'un Doloris?  
Visiblement oui...  
En quinze ans Severus avait oublié ce que signifiait servir l'être le plus abominable que le monde n'ai jamais porté.

Tout en continuant d'examiner le travail que la Griffondore avait fourni durant le weekend, ses yeux tombèrent sur un bout de parchemin plié en deux qui eut au moins le mérite de le sortir de ses pensées. Visiblement, Granger l'avait laissé pour lui. Il le déplia et commença à le lire.

_Professeur Snape,_

_Je tiens à vois informer que je ne pourrais pas venir travailler ce lundi 5 Novembre, le Professeur Ombrage a eu l'excellente idée de me mettre en retenue ce soir là._  
_J'espère que les potions vous conviennent._

_Respectueusement,_

_Miss Hermione Granger._

L'ironie mordante lui arracha un sourire. Apparemment il n'était pas le seul qu'Ombrage exécré.  
Il se demandait tout de même ce qu'avait pu faire la jeune fille pour être en retenue avec cette femme. Encore.

_'...elle est trop heureuse de pouvoir punir la meilleure amie du Survivant.'_

Cette phrase lui revint à l'esprit sans même qu'il s'en rende compte. C'était ce que Granger lui avait hurlé dessus quelques jours plus tôt dans les couloirs...  
Le professeur de Défenses Contre les Forces du Mal s'acharnerait-elle sur elle? Ou sur les élèves qui résistait au Ministère?  
Cela lui semblait un peu gros quand même... Il en aurait presque rit s'il n'avait pas eu ce mauvais pressentiment enflant doucement dans sa poitrine.

* * *

**Reviews?**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey!_

_Désolée pour le retard, la rentrée, les études, enfin, vous savez ce que c'est..._

_J'ai eu un peu la flemme d'écrire ces derniers temps._

_J'espère que vos reviews me donneront la motivation et l'inspiration pour continuer ;)_

_Bonne lecture, _

_Bye._

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Elle avait envie de vomir.  
L'odeur du sang lui donnait peu à peu la nausée. Et le pire, songea-t-elle, c'est que c'était son propre sang qui lui donnait ces remous dans l'estomac. Le liquide coulait lentement le long de sa main pour finir par échouait sur le bureau, provoquant ainsi cette petite mare où trempée tranquillement la manche de sa robe d'écolière. Elle se doutait bien que le Ploc Ploc répétitif était dû aux gouttes de sang qui finissait sa course par terre, mais elle ne voulait pas faire plaisir à la femme à côté d'elle en vérifier cela.

Son écriture était de moins en moins lisible, et la douleur de plus en plus vive. A croire que la plume avait fini par passer au travers de sa main… La cicatrice qu'elle avait auparavant sur le dos de sa main n'était qu'un doux souvenir. Le maléfice était bien plus violent et c'était maintenant une large estafilade qui barrait la quasi-totalité du dos de sa main. La douleur était vive. Atroce. Un peu comme si on lui avait mis la main dans une cheminée sans Poudre de Cheminette.

Mais évidemment, Hermione Granger ne laissa rien paraitre. Bien que les parchemins et le bureau soient tachés de sang, de son sang, son visage était toujours aussi détendu, un brin insolent. Bien qu'elle aurait en ce moment même préféré s'arracher la main, son obstination n'avait pas faibli, bien au contraire. Sa fureur avait atteint des sommets jamais égalés jusqu'à présent. Etait-ce de la haine ? Hermione commençait à dangereusement le croire. Mais le sale et puant crapaud rose qui la regardé avec mépris de derrière son bureau ne faisait qu'attiser cette haine. Milles tortures à son égard venaient trouver place dans son esprit. Elle détestait cette bonne femme. Elle craignait la haine car c'était un sentiment dangereusement passionnel qui pouvait menait à sa perte mais à chaque fois que la Griffondore croisait le regard de son professeur, sa seule envie était de serrer ses mains autour de son cou ridé jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive. Bien sûr, elle n'était que trop consciente qu'elle n'irait jamais jusqu'à une telle extrémité, elle n'avait pas oublié les valeurs que ses parents lui avaient inculqués durant sa tendre enfance et Azkaban n'était pas vraiment dans ses projets de vie adulte. Mais tout de même, elle en mourrait d'envie…

Depuis combien de temps était-elle là? Il y avait bien une horloge derrière elle mais Hermione n'était pas sure de vouloir connaitre l'heure. Trois ? Quatre heures ? Sans doute plus…

Apres sa journée de cours habituelle elle s'était présentée devant le bureau du Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal pour sa retenue du lundi soir, avec un sourire maladivement hypocrite, cette dernière lui avait ouvert la porte puis lui avait indiqué son travail. L'envoyée du Ministère lui avait bel et bien laissé entendre que le Maléfice de la Plume avait été augmenté par son bon soin, mais jamais Hermione n'avait imaginé à quel point cela était vrai...

Finalement, au bout d'un temps qui lui sembla interminable, Hermione fut autorisée à rejoindre son dortoir. Comme à son habitude, elle quitta la salle sans un mot et tête haute.

Après avoir descendu plusieurs étages pour s'éloigner le plus possible d'Ombrage, elle lança un Tempus, fatigué - 2h24.  
Elle avait passé près de cinq heures à écrire encore et encore une phrase qui frôlait le ridicule.

Avec son sang.

Hermione finit par s'assoir au pied d'une statue pour examiner l'état de plus en plus alarmant de sa main. Le liquide rouge débordait de la plaie et coulait tranquillement le long de ses doigts, la blessure était devenue tellement important qu'on ne distinguait même plus une quelconque phrase. Seule la plaie gisait là, inutile, sur le dos d'une main mutilée.  
Elle sortit de sa poche de l'Essence de Murlap qu'elle avait pris soin d'apporter avec elle, ainsi qu'une bande en coton. Elle entreprit donc le long et fastidieux travail de soigner sa main.

Au bout de vingt minutes de soin, elle appuya son dos contre la statue et laissa sa tête reposer contre cette dernière. Une pellicule de sueur recouvrait son visage, due au stress, à la fatigue, et à la douleur.

Ce fut des bruits de pas qui la fit ouvrir les yeux en sursaut, elle ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle avait commencé à s'assoupir dans cette position. Bien trop consciente de l'heure et de ce qu'elle risquait si un professeur la trouvait à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs, elle se faufila discrètement dans l'ombre de la statue, de façon à ce que la personne qui arrivait ne puisse la voir.  
Hermione retint sa respiration lorsqu'elle distingua au coin du couloir une silhouette noire. Son cœur s'accéléra lorsqu'elle ne reconnut pas immédiatement la personne qui approchait, craignant une attaque de Mangemorts ou une autre sorte de complot. Elle s'agrippa à sa baguette -de sa main valide bien entendu- et continua discrètement son observation.

Hermione ravala son hoquet de surprise lorsque, à la lumière d'une torche, elle reconnue son Professeur de Potions. Il avait, comme à son habitude, ses longues robes noires claquant l'air sur son passage, mais quelque chose était différent. Elle réalisa que c'était pour cela qu'elle ne l'avait pas reconnu immédiatement. Snape avait perdu de sa splendide, il ne marchait plus tête haute avec cet air arrogant et furieux qui le caractérisait tant. La Griffondore était presque sûre qu'une première année n'aurait pas tremblé suite à son passage. Il était tellement... misérable. Son visage, déjà cireux, avait perdu toute couleur, ses cheveux étaient imprégnés de sueur et ce qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à du sang, sa démarche était lente et pitoyable, ses grandes capes noires étaient dans un état déplorables. Et Hermione aurait pu jurer qu'il boitait.

Severus Snape était dans un état lamentable.

C'est en le voyant de plus près, lorsque l'homme passa à la hauteur de la statue derrière laquelle elle était cachée, que Hermione comprit pourquoi il lui avait semblé être un inconnu quelques secondes plutôt. Severus Snape avait perdu son côté Snapien qui le caractérisé tant.

Lorsqu'il tourna à l'angle d'un couloir et qu'il sorti du champ de vision de la jeune femme, elle entreprit alors de le suivre. Hermione ne pouvait décemment pas le nier, elle s'inquiétait pour l'homme. Elle savait déjà qu'il avait passé le week-end au près du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais le fait de le voir assis dans la Grande Salle le lundi midi, partageant le repas avec les autres professeurs, l'avait rassuré. Manifestement, elle avait eu tort. Snape avait dû ressortir pour un autre rassemblement ce soir, et apparemment, après avoir vu l'homme boitant devant elle, Ombrage était malgré tout de meilleure compagnie que Voldemort et ses mignons.

La jeune femme ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle suivait l'homme en noir, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle ne savait pas non plus à quoi cela servirait, elle aurait mieux fait d'aller chercher Dumbledore ou Madame Pomfresh, mais elle sentait que l'homme n'aurait pas apprécié, bien au contraire.

C'est pourquoi Hermione marchait dans les cachots, à plus de trois du matin ce lundi soir. Il était très tard, ou très tôt, tout dépendait du point de vue. La Griffondore savait pertinemment que Snape aurait dû la repérer depuis longtemps, c'était un espion remarquable et aucun détail ne pouvait lui échapper. Et ce simple fait renforça ses craintes. L'homme ne l'avait pas vu. Etait-il trop blessé? Trop faible?  
Hermione ignorait à quoi lui servirait de suivre son professeur, elle était simplement inquiète et voulait s'assurer qu'il arrive à ses appartements en un seul morceau. L'état de santé du Maitre des Potions l'angoissait, elle pouvait entendre sa respiration erratique et voir le sang qu'il laissait sur les murs quand il s'appuyait contre eux.

Elle avançait à couvert, entre deux statues ou dissimulée dans les alcôves du mur, essayant tant bien que mal d'être le plus discret possible.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la façon d'être de l'homme qui donna envie à Hermione de gifler Albus Dumbledore. Snape avait l'habitude de rentrer dans un tel état. C'est pour ça qu'il était actuellement dans les cachots et non dans un des lits moelleux de l'infirmerie. Et le Directeur tolérait cela bien entendu, il n'était pas là pour panser les blessures de son collègue, de son ami, de son espion... De son arme. Il l'envoyait à la pêche aux informations sans se soucier de lui. Mais quelqu'un ne s'était-il seulement jamais soucié de Severus Snape ? Cet homme suintait la solitude et la douleur. Sentiments bien cachés derrière des couches de vêtements noirs, un caractère irascible et des murs d'occlumencie...

Tout en observant l'homme avancer misérablement devant elle, elle eût soudain un besoin urgent de l'aider, de le protéger du reste du monde. N'avait-il pas déjà suffisamment souffert ?

Mais alors qu'elle continuait à marcher à une vingtaine de mètres derrière lui, elle sut qu'elle ne pourrait jamais lui venir en aide. Snape repousserait toute forme de pitié ou de compassion, surtout venant d'elle. Bien que ce ne soit pas de la pitié qu'elle ressentait à son égard. Non, pas de la pitié. De la colère. Hermione Granger était en colère contre Dumbledore qui permettait ça à un soi-disant ami, en colère contre Voldemort et ses atrocités, en colère contre elle-même, spectatrice impuissante de la déchéance d'un homme tel que Snape.  
Et indignée que lui, Severus Snape, permette cela.

Il n'avait aucune raison d'endurer cela pour ce qu'elle en savait, ni famille, ni ami à protéger. Rien. Alors pourquoi acceptait-il cela ?

La Griffondore fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque Snape s'arrêta devant une tapisserie, elle se glissa rapidement dans un renfoncement du mur afin de passer inaperçu. Il appuya son épaule contre le mur, laissant une nouvelle trainée de sang sur celui-ci. Il posa ensuite sa main sur la toile et murmura quelques mots, mais elle était trop loin pour les entendre. Hermione pencha légèrement la tête en avant de façon à pouvoir voir ce qui était représenté sur la tapisserie. Un faon, juste un faon. Sans fioriture ni ornement. Pas de décor, juste ce petit animal qui dormait au centre de la toile.

-"Voulez-vous entrer Miss Granger?"

Hermione sursauta si violemment qu'elle failli tomber à terre, elle se retint au mur, et resta adossé contre celui-ci sans oser bouger une paupière.  
La voix fatiguée et étrangement douce du Maitre des Potions retenti de nouveau.

-"Miss?"

Ce fut d'ailleurs l'absence d'agressivité dans la voix qui décida la jeune fille à sortir de la niche où elle s'était cachée.  
Elle avança de quelques pas vers lui avec une mine contrite. Il la regarda approcher d'un œil fatigué mais amusé.

-"Désolée Professeur, ce n'est pas que je voulais vois suivre mais je m'inquiétais pour vous..."

-"Ne vous excusez jamais Granger, c'est un signe de faiblesse. Entrez."

Et sans un mot de plus, mais avec un amusement clair, il pénétra dans ses appartements, une Griffondore légèrement effrayée sur ses talons.

Tandis que Severus commençait à enlever sa cape et à s'installer dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée, Hermione restait dans l'entrée à détailler l'antre du Professeur Snape.  
Elle ressentit immédiatement un sentiment de chaleur et de confort s'insinuer en elle. La pièce donnait envie de se rouler en boule et de dormir. Tout semblait si confortable et moelleux, le noir et le marron prédominés, un imposant feu de cheminée occupait tout un mur. Un immense canapé trônait devant, Hermione aurait eu envie de se lover dedans. En dehors de la cheminée, seules quelques bougies éclairaient la pièce, entrainant une sensation de confinement et d'intimité.

Ainsi les appartements du sévère Maitre des Potions ressemblaient à cela...  
Ça contrastait tellement avec son image dure et glaciale qu'Hermione oublia pendant un temps la raison de sa présence en ce lieu.

Pendant un temps seulement.

Le regard de l'homme se posa sur elle et elle due se rappeler que respirer avait une importance vitale.

-« Asseyez-vous Miss. »

Elle prit place sur le canapé, face à lui. L'homme avait posé sa tête sur le dossier de son fauteuil, il semblait véritablement exténué et l'inquiétude d'Hermione revint à grande vitesse.

-« Monsieur ? Ca va aller ? »

-« Ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais déjà un pied dans la tombe, Miss, je vais très bien, ne vous inquiétez pas. »

Le silence de son vis-à-vis fut plus explicite que n'importe quel discours, ce qui poussa Snape à changer de sujet.

-« Et si vous me disiez plutôt ce que vous fabriquiez au beau milieu de la nuit dans les couloirs ? »

-« Oh! Eh bien, j'étais en retenue avec Ombrage et… »

-« Vous mentez. » dit-il d'une voix calme, ce n'était pas une accusation, juste une constatation. « Le bureau du Professeur Contre les Forces du Mal se trouve deux étages plus haut tout comme les dortoirs des Griffondors et les retenues sont habituellement donné à huit heures du soir, non pas à deux heures du matin. Vous m'aviez dit que vous étiez en retenue lundi soir dans votre petit mot, non pas mardi à deux heures du matin.»

Nouveau silence évocateur.

-« N'avez-vous pas besoin de soin Monsieur ? Vous saigniez. »

Le manque de subtilité typiquement griffondorien lui arracha un sourire, visiblement la jeune fille ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'elle fabriquait au beau milieu de la nuit, devant l'entrée des cachots. La tentative de changement de sujet se révéla être un échec.

-«Répondez-moi Miss, j'ai déjà était clément de ne pas vous avoir envoyé récurer des chaudrons pour le reste du mois dès que je vous ai vu pathétiquement caché derrière la statue. »

-« Vous… Vous m'aviez vu ? »

-« Bien évidemment » répondit-il d'un ton un peu plus sec. « Pour qui me prenez-vous ? »

Hermione rougit. Visiblement, elle avait largement sous-estimé l'homme. Tout d'abord elle s'était fait repérer dès le début de sa filature, et apparemment son professeur n'avait pas besoin de soins immédiats comme elle l'avait cru au premier abord.

-« Pardon… » Elle rougit de plus belle en réalisant qu'elle s'excusait de nouveau ce qui fit lever les yeux au ciel à Severus. « Mais dans ce cas-là, pourquoi n'avoir rien dit ? Et pourquoi… » Elle hésita. « Pourquoi me faire rentrer dans vos appartements ? »

-« Pour une tasse de thé, bien évidemment. »

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds sortir sa baguette et faire apparaitre sur la table basse une théière et deux tasses. Snape servit le liquide fumant.

-« Sucre ? »

Le regard incrédule de la jeune fille se posa de nouveau sur le Maitres des potions. Puis, réalisant qu'il attendait une réponse, elle secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place.

-« Hum… Non… Non, merci… »

Severus devait bien s'avouer qu'il était de plus en plus amusé par le comportement nerveux de la Griffondore, cela avait au moins le mérite de lui changer les idées. Sa soirée avait été désastreuse, comme tous les autres Mangemorts il avait été puni sans véritables raisons par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. D'après Severus, l'homme serpent s'ennuyé. Sa soirée n'avait pas servi à grand-chose, il n'avait rien appris de nouveau et n'avait pas pu semer les fausses informations que le Directeur voulait qu'il dissémine auprès de son « Maitre ». Alors quand il avait senti la présence de la jeune fille, il avait trouvé là une parfait occasion de s'occuper. Il ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de sa fuite du vendredi soir et était bien décidé à la faire parler. Quoi de mieux pour se changer les idées que terroriser une Griffondore ?

Il sortit un flacon de potion d'antidouleur de la poche intérieur de sa veste, et le but d'une traite. Il n'était pas gravement blessé –après tout il avait connu bien pire- mais il était trop épuisé pour se soigner. Il appellerait sans doute le Directeur le lendemain matin après quelques heures de repos…

Mais il savait aussi qu'il ne pourrait pas s'endormir comme ça, pas sans cauchemar du moins, d'où la présence de la jeune fille…

Ils burent tout deux leur thé en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées. Ce fut Hermione qui le brisa en premier.

-« Pourquoi faites-vous cela Monsieur ? »

Sa voix avait regagné confiance, et semblait plus forte, ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Severus.

-« Puis-je savoir de quoi vous parlez Miss ? »

-« Espionner Voldemort, risquer votre vie… »

-« Et vous Miss… Pourquoi me mentez-vous ? Pourquoi votre main est-elle enveloppée d'un bandage ?

Ils restèrent tous deux silencieux, mi- amusés, mi- énervés. Hermione replaça la manche de sa veste sur sa main, avec toute cette histoire elle en avait oublié sa blessure. Elle réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas sans raison qu'elle était actuellement dans cette situation surréaliste, à boire le thé avec son professeur de Potion au beau milieu de la nuit. Hermione se rappela soudain de la dernière entrevue qu'elle avait eue avec l'homme, elle était partie en courant –de manière assez insolente, elle devait bien l'avouer- en plantant sur place le Maitre des Potions.

_Sale petit serpent._

C'était pour cela qu'il l'avait invité à boire un thé plutôt que de la trainer chez le Directeur pour avoir flâner dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci. Il voulait jouer ? Très bien. Elle pouvait être Serpentard elle aussi.

-«_'Il n'est point de secrets que le temps ne révèle.'_ » Cita-t-elle.

-« Le retour de la Miss-je-sais-tout n'est-ce-pas ? Mais n'oubliez pas, _'la persévérance est une bonne chose, l'obstination une mauvaise.'_»

-« Je ne suis pas obstinée. »

-« Mais vous êtes une imbécile de garder ainsi vos secrets pour vous, surtout ceux qui visiblement vous blesse. » dit-il doucement en désignant sa main.

-« Ne dit-on pas que seuls les imbéciles ne changent pas d'avis ? »

-« Il est également dit que seuls les indécis changent invariablement d'opinion. »

-« Vous n'êtes pas un imbécile. »

-« Pas plus que je ne suis indécis. »

-« Vous voulez vraiment savoir pourquoi j'ai cette marque au dos de la main ? » Son ton était agacé, chose qu'il ne loupa pas. Elle but une gorgée de thé.

-« En effet… » Répondit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

-« Mais vous savez pourtant que je ne vais pas vous le dire… Pourquoi donc insister ?

-« _'Rien n'est voilé qui ne sera dévoilé, rien n'est secret qui ne sera connu.'_ »

Elle rit.

-« Je ne vous pensais pas croyant Monsieur… Vous voulez donc savoir par simple curiosité… C'est… comment dire ? Affligeant ? »

-« Surveillez votre ton Miss... L'heure tardive et la fatigue ne sont pas des excuses. »

La remontrance ne l'affecta nullement. Elle s'amusait de ces joutes verbales avec son professeur. Elle le savait sarcastique mais ignorait qu'il pouvait jouer ainsi de ces connaissances. Elle s'en voulut d'en être étonné, c'était Snape après tout.

Et étant donné l'amusement qu'elle pouvait déceler dans ses yeux onyx, elle n'était pas la seule.

Ils restèrent en silence, se jaugeant l'un l'autre. Ce n'était plus le silence tendu et irrité, c'était un silence empli de compréhension et d'étonnement. Ils se jugeaient mutuellement.

Ne voulant prendre le risque d'envenimer les choses, Hermione finit sa tasse d'une traite et se leva, mettant ainsi fin à l'échange.

-« Merci pour le thé Monsieur, mais il se fait tard et je ferais mieux d'aller dormir. »

-« En effet… Votre irascible professeur de Potion pourrait ne pas tolérer que vous vous endormiez dans votre chaudron demain matin. »

Etait-ce de l'humour ? Pas du sarcasme, ni de l'ironie, mais de l'humour… ?

Elle sourit.

-« Je pense aussi… Il n'est pas facile. Pensez tout de même à vous soigner Monsieur. »

-« Bonne nuit Miss Granger. »

-« Bonne nuit Monsieur. »

Severus regarda la jeune fille quitter la pièce. Il s'avachit un peu plus dans son fauteuil et ferma les yeux, il était épuisé et avait mal dans chaque fibre de son corps mais il était malgré tout étrangement satisfait.

Il avait fait rentrer la lionne dans ses quartiers uniquement pour se changer les idées et pour se renseigner un peu plus sur ce qui était devenu « Le problème de Granger », mais il venait de découvrir une nouvelle facette de sa personnalité. Elle était véritablement cultivée et n'était pas uniquement une Miss-je-sais-tout. Elle avait même reconnut Sterne…

Severus grimaça quand il se pencha pour attraper sa tasse de thé, il avait reçu un sortilège Cuisant dans le dos et celui-ci était en feu… Elle avait raison, il devrait vraiment de soigner.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, il se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire où reposait toute sorte de potions prévues à cet effet. Il prit, comme à son habitude, celle qu'il avait inventé spécialement pour contrer les effets secondaires des Doloris –potion qu'il devait prendre après chaque entrevue avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Après l'avoir bu d'une traite, il attrapa quelques baumes puis se dirigea dans la Salle de Bain où il s'enferma. Il se déshabilla délicatement, sa robe avait collé à sa peau brûlée par le sortilège, heureusement pour lui l'antidouleur faisait encore effet. Torse nu au milieu de la pièce, il observa son corps dans le miroir. Son torse était parsemé de cicatrices blanches, dues soit à des couteaux soient à des sortilèges. Il y avait aussi quelques traces de coups de ceintures dans son dos, souvenir éternel de Tobias…

Il était maigre, très maigre, trop maigre. Seuls quelques muscles fins subsistés, avant tout dus aux nombreux duels et entrainements qu'il faisait. Sa peau était blanche, aussi froide que de la neige et aussi dur que du marbre. Sa vie avait fait des ravages sur son corps.

Mais comme à son habitude, Severus ne s'attarda pas devant le miroir. Il entreprit de s'appliquer les différents baumes sur ses blessures externes en s'aidant d'un sort pour celles dans le dos qu'il ne pouvait donc atteindre.

Il repensa à son élève et à l'étrange conversation qu'il avait partagée avec elle. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé avoir une telle conversation avec Granger, visiblement Severus s'était trompé. Elle était bien plus que la petite Griffondore, meilleure amie de Celui-Qui-a-Survécu, excellente élève de Poudlard. Il avait découvert en plein milieu de la nuit, autour d'une tasse de thé, une jeune femme diablement intelligente à l'esprit vif et aiguisé.

Dumbledore avait peut-être eu raison après tout, travailler avec elle ne serait probablement pas une si grande corvée. D'après ce qu'il avait pu voir cette nuit, il l'avait mal évalué durant les cinq dernières années. Ce conciliabule avait au moins eu pour résultat de les rapprocher quelque peu, et étant donné qu'ils seraient amenés à travailler ensemble pour les semaines à venir, ce ne pouvait être qu'une bonne chose.

Il avait longuement pesté contre Albus quand il l'avait forcé à prendre cette 'assistante', déclarant à qui voulait l'entendre qu'il se débrouillé très bien tout seul, merci beaucoup. Mais encore une fois le Directeur avait montré qu'il le connaissait mieux que lui-même ne se connaissait. Comme toujours. Ce fut seulement maintenant, qu'il réalisa qu'il acceptait qu'Hermione lui vienne indirectement en aide. Elle saurait agir efficacement sans pour autant trainer dans ses pattes. De plus, cette petite expérience pourrait devenir intéressante avec une personne comme Granger.

Reste tout de même ses petits secrets. Qu'est-ce que la jeune femme lui cachait en rapport avec sa main ? Et que fabriquait-elle dans les couloirs au milieu de la nuit ?

Si elle était aussi têtue que lui, il allait devoir découvrir les choses par lui-même car elle ne risquait pas de tout lui dévoiler, du moins pas volontairement. Et pour le plus grand malheur de Severus, il pressentait d'ores et déjà que la lionne était une de ses personnes entêtés et sûres d'elles…

Après avoir fait pénétrer chaque baume, il prit une rapide douche. L'eau brulante détendait ses muscles endoloris et reposait son esprit, ne se concentrant uniquement sur les clapotis de l'eau.

Ce ne fut qu'à quatre heures du matin qu'il se glissa nu sous les draps, l'esprit embrumé par la fatigue.

* * *

_Les reviews font toujours plaisir..._

* * *

Il y a trois citations dans ce chapitre, la première est de Jean Racine, la seconde est de Lawrence Sterne (romancier et ecclésiastique britannique du 18ème siècle). Et la dernière est tout simplement tiré de la Bible.

Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas :)


End file.
